Let your walls down for me?
by oldhavebeenrenewed
Summary: "Your quite beautiful when your walls are down." Roy said harshly he pulled away roughly nearly knocking Ed over."Now get to class" he ordered as he sat down at his desk. Ed stumbled away dazed and confused by what had happened. Roy/Ed yoai WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

"A new teacher? Ed you better behave" Al snapped flicking his brothers nose.

Ed shrugged it off burrying his nose farther into his book. Everyone liked him already, why bother socializing.

"Ya know I will anyway" Ed mumbled he heard the door open.

He felt a swift of warm air follow the man as he walked in. Ed pressed his back to the chair and gulped. He felt very hot, as he watched the man glide and sit down in his chair. He placed the suit case he had been carrying down and than removed his long back jacket.

He than put it on the back of his chair he than stood up revealing his outfit. Black pants and with a white dress shirt a black tie and suspenders. Except he made it look good. His shirt was transparent so you could see his white tank top that was tight over his muscular body.

Ed noticed how deep and dark the mans eyes were, they were like daggers when he gazed around the room at different kids. They locked eyes and Ed got scared, he quickly looked away and swallowed. He never felt this, _revealing_ before.

It was as if that man just looked into him. Like Edwards protective walls had just been knocked down in 2 seconds. The man ran his pale hand trough his dark black hair innocently. It covered his eyes slightly and he sighed leaning against the desk. All of the girls leaned foward in their chairs sighing at his apperance.

"Hello, good morning. I'm Mr. Mustang and I'll be teaching alchemy for this quarter. I will also have a few of you for homeroom. I assume you know your teacher is out because of her child being born. Any questions" He asked clapping his hands together.

"How old are you?" one girl asked as a few others nodded.

"28, any others" he asked ignoring the blinks. He looked much younger than that.

Edward tilted his head to the side and thought about. His apperance is of a 20 year old but he has the eyes of and old man. Wise and bright and full of life and memories. 'He looks 21 but he seems older' Ed thought and than felt dizzy. He picked up his pencil and began to doodle trying to calm himself down.

"No qustions? Good. Than when I point at you say your name and at the end of the week I'll see whos name I get right and who I dont" he said smiling as he stood up straight. He pointed to various people and Ed noticed a pattern.

"Kate Dalesen" A girl said from the back of the room. Without the teacher pointing to Ed he had said his name and he blinked and bit his lip. Al looked at Ed as if he was insane blurting his name out randomly when the teacher cleary stated he would point.

"May I ask how you knew I'd pick you next?" Mr Mustang asked crossing his arms casually.

"You were going in alphabetical order by last names E comes after D, if there are siblings such as the Robertson twins, older went first thant younger " Ed said from behind his book.

"Please put the book down so I may see your face" he ordered and Ed placed it slowly and the mans eyes widened a little bit. It was always the reaction got when people first looked at him. He scared them.

"Edward, I certainly will remember you" he said holding up a finger and Ed scowled and picked the book back up. Al said his name next and Ed gasped and Al looked at him the only one who picked it up.

"Brother whats wrong?" Al whispered.

"I'm just tensing up Its going to rain soon" he whispered rubbing his shoulders and grimacing at the touch. His arm burned and seethed with fire running in his veins that wrapped around his aching nerves.

"No it wont its as sunny as could be" said Al pointing at the window.

"Maybe" Ed said closing his eyes and concentrating on rubbing the part of his shoulder that hurt.

"Are you alright Edward?" a voice asked softly which was now standing infront of him.

"Excuse my daydream, Mr. Mustang" he lied quickly starting the assignment that was written on the board.

He looked at Ed for another moment and than walked back to his desk sitting down.

"2 mintures to figure this out, go" He said as people groaned people began scribbling down frustrating looks crossed there faces. Ed looked at the strange symbols and watched them seperate themselves on the paper for him and than re-arange them in the right order. Or and order that felt right, he than placed his pen down to only pick up his pencil and began to doodle in the margins of his paper. He was still drawing when the teacher had told eveyone to stop working.

"Excuse me, Mr. Elric, are you finished?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Al blinked and peered at what Ed was drawing it was a rain cloud but etched into the rain cloud was a bird and thats when Al realized Ed wasnt looking at what he was drawing.

"Ed place the pencil down" Al mumbled and the pencil shot down on the desk and Ed blinked slipping his hand under the desk.

"What the-" Ed mumbled looking at his hand it was burning and itching.

"How did you draw without looking?" Al asked.

"Al you know I've always been able to do that" said Ed quietly ignoring the glare the teacher was giving them. They than stopped and he asked around for answers the closest someone got to the right thing was being 3 symbols off.

"How about the doodler?" he asked leaning against his desk.  
>Ed blinked and mumbled something and than went up to the bored drawing what he had written on his paper. He than sat back down and blinked in surpise.<p>

"It appears to be that this answer is correct" he said.

'no shit' Ed thought burrying his head back into his book about a facinating story of a girl who was able to see after being blind since was fun to read about things that could never happen.

" How did you get this answer?" He asked looking at Ed who slowly placed the book down. Fear flashed through Eds eyes which made the teacher blink and than his eye brows furrowed.

"I um, - " Ed was interuptted by a loud clap of thunder and a flash of white lighting. He tensed up and looked at Al who was staring in disbelief.

"Fuck its raining" came a famliar voice that made everyones head whip around . Roy had his hands clasped over his mouth.

"Excuse my swearing, I just dont like the rain very much" He said giving and innocent smile.

But Ed could tell nothing about that man was innocent. He may act that way and appear to be, but he was farthest from it. No one has ever made Ed feel this violated with just a simple look. Or looked this _familiar_. There was something different about the black eyed teacher that just caught Edwards eye. He intended to find out what it was.

"Well Edward how'd you get it" He asked.

"I don't know" Ed mumbled beginning to etch the bird into the cloud once more. It was a messy lines that cleary made a bird and it looked hurt or broken by the storm around it.

"You dont know? Well thats interseting, did you guess?" Mr. Mustang asked raising his eye brows.

"Yes" Ed breathed finally as a short pain seered through his back side.  
>"I see well everyone do text book work on page 94 of the textbook. Sorry, I know its boring but I didn't really have anything planned for the day" He said as people nodded and began to work. Ed finished early and took out his sketch book.<p>

His mind was whirling and he needed to straighten things out. He opened up to a clean page and began to smooth out the rigged areas of his mind as his pencil swiftly slid across the page. He loved listening to the sound of the led scratching away making the normal peice of paper into something completley different.

"Edward this is science not art" Mr. Mustang snappped getting irritated by the noise of the pencil erupting chaos in the silent class.

Ed glared at him but still kept drawing this made the teacher raise and eyebrow. Eds strokes became faster and rougher and Ed stopped letting out a breath to see what he had drawn.

A tree with leaves being blown off. He shivered at the image. It scared him again. Its different shades of black and gray made his eyes widen and his teeth clench espescially when he noticed that there was a hand hanging out of a bushel of branches. Ed nearly screamed when thunder clapped.

It caught him off guard and he jumped along with his brother and a few other people. Ed quickly put his horrid sketch book away and sat there staring at the desk until the bell rang.

A few sighs of contentment and the rest of the room was suddenly filled with noises of teens and papers and zippers. School was over and the weekend was here.

Roy remained staring at Edwards seat and than got up and strode across to where he had been sitting. He sighed and than turned to see the boy standing there.

He jumped at those eyes again. They were large and bright. The color was golden and soft and feirce arrupting new emoitons in Roys chest that made it ache, the boy had been through pain an still was content.

"I let the symbols move around on the paper and a write them as I see them" he said in a barely audible whisper and hurried out of the classroom.

The words sounded shrill to Roys ears. Roy had been informed there was some kids with potential in this school from the very smart. But Ed, was, different. He was mysterious and had a different view of the world Roy knew that when he was calling out names in order.

He walked down the hall with his coat in his arms looking at awards and paintings and other things strung across the walls. Mostly art was along the walls of the entire school. The school was for the artists and the musicial and theatrical. As was it for sports and acdemical reasons. It was a highly strict and tough school to get into. Only a select few were here.

'Edward Elric' caught Roys eyes. He saw it on the bottom of one of the paintings.

The painting was of a hand. It was in black and red. The shadows in black and the actual hand in red. The really light parts of the hand were still white. It was being held outwards. It made Roy feel like he was a child being helped up, thats how good it was. It made you feel like you were there at that moment and it facinated Roy as he saw the palm of the hand. The lines of the wirnkles were tiny written words. Roy guessed people hadn't notice them.

'Kiss the world good bye and let your own life float'

Roy read the words over and over again but they just didn't make sense to him. He wrote them down at the palm of his own hand to think about them later. He than heard laughter and walked down the hall swiftly and peered into the glass window and saw a student and a teacher. That student was Edward. He had a paint brush in his hand and was laughing with a an older blonde who Ed was assuming to be the art teacher.

Roy found himself smiling as he watched the boys arm move up and down and back and forth and his face was relaxed. It was as if he was only his hand and he moved freely, the brush controlling his hand. He smiled and slowly faded and fell.

Roy blinked and the teacher got up to look a what he was staring at. her eyes widened slowly and Ed took the painting from the stand and placed it face down.

He plopped down in a chair and Roy watched it felt like his heart was breaking to see the boy so upset. The teacher kept asking him what was wrong but he didnt move. When she flipped over the painting she blinked and a look of confusion was painted on her face. Roy saw it was a women with her hair parted down the side with bangs and wine colored eyes. Her face was round and her smile was gentle.

Her hair was in a sideways ponytail and she had what appeared to be a white band around her neck of and apron or dress .She placed the painting down making Roy get a god look at it. He didn't see what was wrong with it. It was a really good painting. The women looked so real. Like she could pop of the page.

Ed looked up and his gaze locked immdieatly with Roys. Eds eyes showed all of his emotion, he was ready to bawl but he was to stubborn to let tears fall. The teacher placed a hand on his back and he looked at her and nodded when she said something he picked up his bag. Roy was halfway down the hall when he heard un-even footsteps behind him. he turned to see Edward, he caught up with him.

"Hello Mr. Mustang" He said softly.

" Im sorry for 'spying' if thats what you'd like to call it" Roy said gently.

"No, you had a right to be in the hallway. I suppose" he said not looking up from the floor.

"Edward, can I help you?" Roy asked stopping which made the boy stop too.

"No you really cant" he said quietly as he hurried away. Those words placed fear and uncertainty in Roys mind. Was the boy going to hurt himself? Others?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Edward, can I help you?" Roy asked stopping which made the boy stop too. _

_ "No you really cant" he said quietly as he hurried away. Those words placed fear and uncertainty in Roys mind. Was the boy going to hurt himself? Others? _

"Edward what do you mean?" Roy called following the boy down the hall. He was now at his locker emptying out his bag and grabbing things. His sketch book fell and papers slid out causing him to curse and bend down to pick them up. Roy dropped his bag and helped Edward pick them up and noticed something paculiar about them. They were all in black and white an whatever he drew filled the page completely or only occupied a small spot.

"sorry," He mumbled placing them back in his thick sketch book.

"Not at all, now are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on the boys shoulder. It was cold and hard. He blinked pulling his hand away and hurt flashed through Eds eyes.

"You aren't afraid of me are you?" He asked worried as he closed his locker but remained kneeling on the floor.

"Of corse not," said Roy confused.

"Dont be, I wont do any harm unless you piss me off" Ed mumbled.

"Aren't you araid of being expelled," Roy asked smirking.

"Nope, they'd find some wacky reason like self defense again or something to keep me here" he zipping up his back pack ignoring Roys look.

"Again? Who the hell did you beat up?" Roy asked slowly extending a hand to help Edward up. Ed looked at his hand and he slowly recognized it. His painting, a hand with the words on them. He took the hand smiling gently and than stood up.

"You looked at my paintings?"he asked though Roy was sure he wasnt smiling because of that specific reason.

"Yes I did they are quite peculiar, EXTRODINARY" he blurted when Ed blinked.

'Why the hell did I say peculiar?' Roy thought feeling like and idiot.

But Ed only smiled more and than closed his eyes and let out a soft chuckle. Roy felt his cheeks become red, the boys laugh was adorable and his face was gentle.

"Thank you for understanding sort of. I need to go though my brother will worry" he said picking up his bag on the floor. Roy watched him bend over the muscles shifting under his black form fitting shirt.

"Edward, would you like to have lunch in my office on Monday?Talk an such, I'd like to get to know you better." Roy suggested suddenly which made Ed blink. A soft pink blush formed on his cheek bones and nose.

"Sure its a date" he smiled and walked away into the shadows of the hallway.

Roy gulped at the word date, he than shurgged it off. It was just a silly expression.

Roy walked to his car in the pouring rain. He slid and noticed a figure with undeniably long blonde hair walking down the sidewalk.

'thats Edward' his mind immedieatly said and he drove that way. Ed walked a bit faster feeling the car at his side and than stopped noticing it was his teacher.

"Need a ride?" Roy asked kindly. Right now he wouldn't want anyone walking in the rain on a friday night alone.

Edward stared at him puzzled and than Roy said something that made get in the car.

"Its okay to trust people" he said and Roy had no idea where it had came from but he had said it and it made Ed get in.

Eds bangs clung to his face and the water dripped down him. His clothes stuck to his skin more than already. Roy decided the kid didn't try to be cute, it just happened. He sniffled and Roy blushed chuckling.

"You wear a lot of black" said Roy plainly trying to make a conversation.

"I know I do pick out my clothes in the morning" He mumbled looking at his tight leather pants. Roy blinked and blushed looking foward when he realized he had been staring at the boys legs.

"Where do you live?" Roy asked trying to cool down.

"Right off this road we're the white house with the big tree" he said staring out the window.

"Will your parents worry why you were with a teacher?" Roy asked as he made a left off the current road they were on.

"No. I'm pretty sure they wont be" he said flatly.

"Oh alright" Roy said as he pulled infront of the house.

"Thank you for the Ride mr- "

"Roy; We aren't in school" Roy interuppted.

"Roy," Ed said slowly making it roll off his tongue.

"thanks for the ride, Roy" He said smiling politely and hurrying out of the car and to the front door where his brother was standing holding the door open.

"What were you doing with Mr Mustang?" Al asked as ed shrugged off his soaking jacket and took down his hair and squeezed the water out of it.

"He just gave me a ride, he saw me walking in the rain" Ed said.

"You usually dont trust people though" said Al.

Ed shrugged.

He went up to his room and changed into sweat pants and a tank top and pulled his hair back into a braid and laid on his bed. His chest was aching, he rubbed the ports of his automail limbs. He sighed and turned on the radio and listened.

He slowly let the tunes drift him off but all he could think about was that painting he had created.

"Al!" Ed called it sounded weak but Al was at the door

"Yea Ed whats up?" he asked holding a cook book, making dinner was what Ed assumsed smelling the oven.

"Well, can we erm talk for a second about me" Ed asked feeling akward with the way this was going. Al blinked and sat down.

"sure what is it?" he asked.

"Well you know those drawings, that, happen?" Ed asked slowly.

"Yea what about them? Its just an amazing talent" said Al smiling proudly of his older brother.

"I drew a replica of mom, Al," Ed said quietly and the room became deathly silent.

"its okay Ed, for you to miss her, " said Al quietly.

"I miss her, a lot. " he added placing a hand on Eds shoudler.

"OKay thanks Al" Ed said as his younger brother got up and walked out of the room. Ed sighed and began to fall asleep. He woke up to eat dinner and than laid on the couch.

"Hey ed you got a letter" said Al shuffling through mail in his hands

"I do? From who?" asked Ed sitting up slowly.

"The insitute of Central, Gifted and talented" Al said handing it to him. Ed tore it open and scanned the papers.

A college was asking him, to leave highschool early and come to them with a full scholar ship. He blinked and felt himself getting dizzy.

"I cant go to college im only in my second year of high school!" He exclaimed handing the letter to Al.

"Oh wow a full scholar ship, for Alchemy and Art" said Al slowly smiling.

"Yea its great and all but I dont want to leave highschool,I want to be with peope my age "said Ed

"your already in a lot of advanced classes" Al pointed out.

"Yea but, what about the new teacher? I didnt even get to piss him off yet! I said I'd have lunch with him on monday" Ed said thinking about Roy. Hes the only one who seems to trust him other than Al and his art teacher, Ms. Hawkeye.

"Alright well it says they're going to come an interveiw you on monday first and second period than you can talk about it. Just relax this weekend I know your stressed. You have a meet tomorrow so go to bed" Al said folding up the letter. Ed nodded slowly and made his way up to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ed ran out the door and sprinted to the track, yes he had slept in late again. He pulled his sweat shirt off when the group of guys came into veiw. He had on black under armor and white basketball shorts with under armor pants underneath for the cold. It was for double reasons though.

He was hiding the secrets of what happened 2 summers ago. A terrible thing he hated to have permenanet scars from, but he did.

"Run three laps around the perimeter. How many miles is that?" their coach asked. He was always extremly nice, he pushed them till people threw up but he was nice.

"1 and a half, Mr. Hughes" said Edward.

"Good now get going" he said as they all started of running around the goal posts and beginning their run.

"Ed slow down your going to fast your gonna get tired" called Hughes marking people in who were here. Ed was currently a few feet ahead in first.

He hadn't slowed down. This was what he was good at. Running. He never was slow or outrunnned. Nor did he get tired quickly. It was like his body was designed for running.

"How the hell is he still going" Rusell asked openly. People groaned seeing he sped up. They all wanted to be first.

Ed sprinted past hughes and went on his second and he blinked watching Ed go ignoring the boys that were now passing him. He scribbled on the board what position Ed would be good in at the next competition against the other school.

Ed stopped. Hughes blinked and saw other people stopping.

"Coach Hughes! Get over here" someone called frantically.

He hurried over and weaved his way through the teenage boys. He stared in order next to ed who was standing next to him in just as much shock.

A hand was hang out of the tree limp and pale and small.

"someone call an ambulance, sprint till you get to the lockers" He snapped seriously. He grabbed Eds arm.

"Help me get them down" he ordered. Ed nodded gulping in a breath of air.

Ed climbed up the tree Hughes fazed with amazment but than got back to reality.

"Hughes, Im, handing her down" He said informing the older man who dropped the clip board. He slowly gripped the girl in his arms staring at her pale face. She had light brown hair and a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt on.

"She looks 12" said Ed hopping down. they heard sirens and the ambulance came out on to the feild and took the girl away.

"Who was the one that found her?" the man asked as Hughes signed something they handed to him.

"Ed" he said pointing to the boy who was sitting leaning against the tree his knees tucked into his chest.

"Alright, thanks we'll call later and tell you how the girl is and who she is" the man said climbing into the car.

"Alright well, I think we'll end early today. Go home get rest, full pracitce tomorrow" Hughes sighed. Ed was the last one to leave.

"Al! I'm home," he called walking in throwing his shoes off at the door.

"Oh! Your early, what happened?" Al asked.

"Nothing pracitce just ended early is all. Hughes had to go somewhere. Im going to take a shower" Ed said walking up the stairs as the string of false words hung in the air.

Ed ran into his room dumping his backpack on to his bed and sorted through things and found his sketch book. He flipped through the pages violently and stared in horror at the page.

The tree and the hand he had drawn yeserday, it had come true.

Ed dropped the sketch book and clasped a hand to his mouth and felt dizzy. He plopped on to the bed and fell back staring at the ceiling above him. The fan blades spun slowly and Eds eyes followed them. His fingers were twitching, he needed to draw.

The sensation burned his hand and tickled his palm and nipped at his fingers. He looked at his shaking sweaty hand and placed it beside him. He wanted to draw, he did. He was just to afraid of wht would happen. What would come out of the tip of his pencil. what things did he have stored in his mind?

Al heard Ed come down and had a towel over his head he was rubbing his hair dry. He slipped on to the couch sighing and rubbed his face. He looked really tired.

"Why dont you sleep,Ed" Al suggested giving his brother a blanket.

"Cant, got to much one my mind," he mumbled through his mismatched hands.

"Just relax, you've got the rest of the day to relax. Sleep." Al said pushing his brother back slowly. Ed didnt even get to argue becasue he was out like a light.

Hours passed and Ed finally awoke, half off his body off the couch. Al laughed a couple times when he'd pass by seeing his brother sleeping.

"morning sunshine." Al said flipping through tv channels.

"Oh, gate. How long was I out?" Ed asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"5 hours. An you said you weren't tired." Al said raising an eyebrow.

"I pulled and all nighter 2 nights in a row. I had homework" Ed said yawning dragging out the last words.

"Oh, crap I have more. " he said once he was fully awake. He got up and immediatly fell back down.

"These blankets are so warm" he moaned into the cushions of the couch.

"I'll get it for you brother" Al said laughing.

"Thanks my back packs right by the door" He said smiling at his brother.

Al walked over and grabbed it and tossed it next to Ed on the couch.

Ed began to work. He unzipped the bag and tok out his books. He did math first deciding to get it over with. The numbers and signs teased him and he groaned. He couldn't think.

"Ed? You okay?" Al asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't think, im drawing" he said tossing the math binder on the coffee table.

He stared at the blank page and thought about hat could happen if he drawed. He wasn't dizzy so he could control what he as drawing. What was he really thinking about? the only way was to draw and see what came out.

His hand glided across the page, scratching noises filled the slient room. The major shapes were sketched first and than he began details.

When the picture was done, it made Ed smile. His house back in Risembool was what he had been thinking about. He wanted to paint this white house yellow for some time.

"Al! I'm going out for a while" Ed called hopping up the stairs to put on some clothes.

He slipped on ripped up jeans and was buttoning up his white shirt when he noticed a bruise on the edge of his collar bone. He put his cool hand on it and rubbed it gently.

'Must've hit it when I was climbing the tree' Ed thought looking at it as he continued to button up his shirt. He left the two top buttons un-done showing of chest. He was going to go flirt with the chashier at the hard-ware store to get some paint half off.

He walked out the door with a water bottle and sipped it walking down the street. He waved at various neighbors who smiled.

"Yo! Ed! Where ya heading?" called a familiar voice.

"Hey Russell, down to town. Running some errands" said Ed smiling at the blonde approaching him.

"sounds fun, Al got you working?" asked Russell.

"yea, what're you doing?"

"Picking up my brother, but hey are you alright?" He asked his eyes becoming concerned.

"yea, why?" Ed asked alarmed.

"You seemed pretty shaken up at practice today, after... what happened" he said not looking at Ed in the eyes.

"Yea, Im fine. I just felt bad for the girl is all." he said.

The two said ther goodbyes and Ed made his way to town. He strolled down the sidewalk. The sun had come out and it had turned into a nice day. He sighed and took another sip of water out of the almost empty bottle now. His cheeks were flushed and he was beginning to grow a headache. The city had always been so loud.

He made it to the the hard ware store and went inside listening to the bell chime making him feel welcome.

"Edward! What can I get you?" asked a husky voice.

"Hey havoc, Wheres the paint?" Ed asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Third isle towards the end" he called back from behind the counter. Ed smiled and waved as he disspeared behind the shelves. He scanned down the different items till he found paint tiles.

His eyes drifted to the yellow and picked up different usually didn't like bright colors, but yellow was an acception. He had the eyes and hair to prove it.

When he decided the a lemon shade was the best fit of his idea he took it to the counter.

"How're you doing Ed, havent seen you for a while" said Havoc as he rung up the amount.

"Good, busy with school and stuff" Ed huffed forgetting he up and left his homework on the coffee table.

He hoped Al heard him when he told him he was going out. He fngerd the paper in his pocket, he grabbed the to-do list of the fridge so Al wouldn't have to do it again.

"Ah, an how're those classes treating you" he asked going in the back as Ed followed.

"Eh, they're okay. Really boring. I have a new teacher though. He's different" Ed explained watching Havoc climb the ladder.

"Really, how so?" he called from the air.

"I don't know. The different as in like if I was acting up he'd laugh and tell me to carry on" said Ed catching one of the paint cans that Havc tipped over.

"Woops thanks. Oh! An that guys sounds weird" he told Ed climbing down, only to go right back up with the paint cant hat dropped.

"Not weird. Different" Ed said.

'like me' he thought smiling but than pushed the thouht out of his head. No one was like him.

"Alright, 2 paint cans. thats..." Havoc typed the info into the register as Ed watched taking out his wallet.

"22.50, sorry its gone up quite a bit" havoc frowned.

"its fine," Ed said handing him a 50.

Havoc whistled causing Ed to blink.

"Thats quite an amount of money to be passing around ain't it?" he asked swiveling the cigarette around on his lips.

"What? Oh, I guess" Ed said sheepishly.

"Got yourself a nice job?" he asked handing Ed his change, he began to bag the paint.

"Nah, just went to the bank" Ed winked taking the paint.

"Well aren't we a big kid" he asked smirking.

"Are you implying I'm short?" Ed snapped as he shoved his wallet into his back pocket.

"No, " Havoc chuckled closing the register.

"Seriously, Ed how've you been" he asked leaning over the counter.

"fine" Ed said flatly as he began to walk away.

"thanks for shopping at Havocs general store!" he exclaimed. He smiled and walked out and down the street. the first thing he need to buy on that list was fruit.

Eds outing consisted of buying things and running around looking for sales. He eventually got home and placed everything on the counter.

"Oh! you did the shopping" Al exclaimed popping in.

"Yea, I figured you were busy." He said beginning to put things away.

"Thanks, Ed" Al said smiling his voice was soft.

"What're you getting all mushy for! " Ed exclaimed placing his hands on his hips.

"brother I know your stressed, so thank you for doing this" said Al smiling gently.

"Why'd you buy paint?" he added.

"Im painting the shed," said Ed simply as he walked out the back door.

He pryed the tops of the paint cans off with a screw driver and mixed it with one of those wooden sticks.

He stuck a paintbrush in and went over the white pale wood of the shed. The bright yellow popped out at Ed and made him smile. After and hour of painting Ed was laying on the grass with his shirt of and the smell of fresh paint in the air.

He wiped sweat off his forehead. He watched the sky as the white fluffly clouds drifted by, the blue making the bright yellow shed pop out even more.

"its a nice color" a voice commented making Ed jump. He sat up and turned to see his brother. Al handed him a water bottle ad Ed sipped at it greedily.

"yea I liked it in the store. Im glad it looks good. i was gonna paint the house, but I knew you wouldn't let me" Ed chuckled sheepishly.

"yea, especially if you didn't tell me" Al said laughing with his older brother.

"I think i should get a start on the homework" Ed moaned rubbing his face.

"After lunch okay?" Al asked smiling softly helping his brother up.

After lunch Ed sighed plopping down on the couch getting ready for homework, it turns out it was harder than he thought, of course he chose to put it all off to the day before like usual. He was up way past dinner perfecting finishing touches on the two reports and 3 page long essay, his math had been done as well as science. He had finished his english in school, so he was lucky in that area.

"Night Al" Ed called shoving everything into his backpack and running up the stairs.

"Dont forget to set your alarm clock!" Al called and Ed thanked him and hurried into bed.

The next morning he went to practice, it was normal and uneventful. He walked home and saw a little girl sitting on the steps of a apartment building.

"What?" she snapped seeing he was looking at her.

He ignored it and kept walking hearing the shouts of the apartment getting fainter the farther he got away from it. He remembered his parents, they'd never fight. They got along and if they did argue they'd try not to do it in front of himself or Al.

"Home," Ed said opening the door and tossing his coat on the rack. It lways seemed 10 degrees colder and than raised higher than 90 by the end of the day. You could never tell in the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed's Sunday ended, undramitcally and like any other normal day of persons life. He woke up for school the next morning. Yawning running a brush through his hair and trying to figure out weather to dress for cooler or warmer weather he rummaged through his draws.

Satisfied with a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt he hopped down the stairs another yawn escaping his lips as he grabbed and apple.

"Slept well?" Al asked walking in with a book in his hands.

"Yea, for once. You?" Ed asked with a smile trying to see what was on the cover of the book Al held.

"Pretty good, " Al shrugged ad shoved the book into his bag.

The curiosity was eating away at Eds little mind and he snapped.

"Whats up with the book?" he asked trying to sound casual but just couldn't manage it.

"We have a test today in, Math remember ?" he asked and Ed blinked and turned white as a ghost.

"Oh gate I completley FORGOT!" he shrieked slapping his head as he slammed his head dow on the island in their kitchen.

"Ow" He moaned and Al sighed simpacthicly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you said this unit was ok?" Al reminded but Ed huffed, Math was never his greatest subject. Sure his average was in the 90's but it was low 90's. The numbers and signs flipped and changed order on him confusing him too much.

"I hate math an because I couldn't even focus yesterday I forgot" he moaned as Al handed him his back pack.

"Well come on, you have math 5th period, study in your classes" Al said walking out the door. Ed stared down at his back pack like the words would be spoken to him, but pulled it on and ran out the door.

"I only have two periods to do that, I've got that meeting with the college scouter remember?"

They made their way on to school grounds loud chatter and other noises were heard. Swarms of people moving and groups standing in circles or smushed ones. The two brothers made their ways down the hallways and into their homeroom. Ed sat down pulling out his math text book and began reading about the unit they were on.

"I'm going to do attendance, say your name when I call it" Roy said looking at his clip board.

When he called Eds name, no one said here.

Roy looked up and saw in the back, there indeed was and Edward hunched over reading frantically and feverntly turning pages too fazed to listen to the teachers words.

"Excuse him sir, hes fretting over a test he didn't study for" Al informed giving his brother a death glare, but Ed ignored it by simply turning the page again.

"Like he needs to study" someone snapped and Ed rolled up a piece of paper and chucked it at their head.

"Bite me!" he growled and everyone snickered.

"Edward" Roy warned and he glared at him but his eyes fell back down the words on the page.

"Attention all Central High Students! Upcoming events include the Boy's Lacrosse game that will be held on March 30th. The girls soccer team has begun their season and will play their first game on April 11th. Track as an upcoming meet, be sure to be their as their captains, Russell Tringham and Edward Elric lead the way to a sure victory against Sinston Academy on the 25th of March..."

Everyone listened to the announcments and talked quietly or finished up homework. Roy looked at Ed. He did look like a runner. He was thin and lean and was toned his legs looked pretty shaped too. Roy couldn't help but stare at the boys tight pants that hung on his thin hips and fit snug to his legs.

The bell rung interupting him from his perverted thoughts.

_'He's a 16 year old, and a student for that matter.'_

As much as Roy told himself that it wasn't right and it couldn't ever be, he found himself wanting to know more and more about the blonde. Wanting to hold him and wipe away his tears when he cried. Figure out what went on in that brilliant mind of his.

_'I'm not good at communicating, sucks that I'm a teacher' _Roy thought as he watched the blonde leave the room. He really wished the blonde favoured him, like he did him.

Ed walked down to the office and inside and strode over to the desk.

"Ah yes, Edward Elric I take it? Right this way" an unfamiliar women said tugging Ed down into the prinicipals office to speak with him.

"When we heard of your wonderful potential and skills as a student and athlete we were quite exited to meet you, I'm Emily Weisberg " she said roughly shaking his hand. He hated people who seemed to be on drugs, it as too early in the morning to be so hyper.

She began to ask him simple questions as simple to Whats your favorite color to, what his grades and interests were.

"Would you want to go to college with us?" she asked as Ed flipped through the pamphlet reading through and looking at the lovely picutres. It was a nice school.

"Would you?" he asked closing it slowly.

"I'm, I'm afraid I don't understand" she said slowly confusion crossing her pretty features.

"Well, I'm still just a kid. I can't even make dinner with out blowing up the kitchen or even do a load of laundry with out flooding my house. I dont wanna go to college yet, would you, if you were my age?" he explained.

"Well, its a wonderful oppurtunity, it would increase-

"I'm sorry but I'm afriad I have to turn your offer down. Thankyou for the scholar ship but I'm not ready to go yet" he said getting up. He shook her hand and left people eyeing him as he left.

_'Now to study for that damned test' _he said deterimined to study his little brain tired.

Ed's math period came and he began to take that test.

The numbers flipped sixes to nines and sevens to ones. He couldn't help but think the sqaure root was a division sign and the plus sign was a division sign. It all looked too alike.

Alchemy, its why he loved it. He was beginning to like the man who taught the class as well.

It was so unique and different, you could never confuse the symbols, they just went in certain ways.

His mind went back to math as he struggled through each problem trying to remember stupid formulas and equations that mocked him on the page.

"Times up hand in your tests" his teacher said cheerfully as people groaned and sighed getting up and handing them to her. Ed circled the last five answers randomly and got up annoyed he did not get to at least finish.

"oh," Ed gasped as he walked into the cafeteria.

He hurried back down the hallway and got to his alchemy class room. He took a breath and knocked and walked in to see his teacher sitting on the desk looking at a folder he had glasses on. Ed blinked and tossed his bag on the chair and turned to him waiting for his teacher to say something.

"Well I begun to think you stood me up " he chuckled taking of his glasses and placing the folder down.

"I didn't know you wore glasses" Ed said ignoring the comment the man had made, he was aware his face heated up a little bit though.

"ahhh yes, I am far sighted, its a good thing you sit in the back so I can see you perfectly" he said walking up to Ed.

He huffed which caused Roy to smile.

"remind me to sit in the front tomorrow" he grumbled.

"Do you not like me looking at you?" Roy asked with a small tone which made Eds cheeks turn slightly pinker than before.

Roy realiazed what he was doing, unaware of it now that he did it so often.

_' fuck I'm flirting with him, stop it Mustang!' _Roy yelled at himself.

The boy went over and sat in the his desk chair.

"I dont mind, you see I am near sighted so I can't see you anyways" he said spinning around so the back of the chair was to Roy

"Oh is that so?" Roy asked walking over and spinning it back around.

He leaned down with his hands on the arm rests trapping Ed in the chair. Ed looked at his arms and than up at him and narrowed his eyes. Roy studied his golden pools before letting go and leaning against the desk.

"Why is that you asked me to have lunch with you in the first place?" he asked his teacher who was tidying up a stack of previously taken tests.

"I dont know, I suppose you interested me was all" Roy shrugged and turned to look back at the boy.

"Why? You could have had anybody else here for lunch but you asked me?" he asked confused. Roy saw uncertianty in the boys eyes and hesitated before speaking.

"I knew you were smart, it'd be interesting to talk to you. " he said slowly and Ed nodded slowly before getting up and looked at stuff on his desk.

"Were you aware, I'm very bad at making conversation unless spoke to first?" he asked picking up a pencil and doodling on a post-it.

"Well, the teacher usually does ask the first question" Roy smirked at Eds alarmed face.

"Thats true so perhaps this may be a good lunch period than" he said smiling and Roys heart melted. The boys smile was so adorable.

"I didn't know you ran track, it seems I know the coach, Hughes, we used to work together, we are quite good friends" he said with a small smile.

"yea, I do, I love running" he said looking at the floor.

"Well, I was asked to help keep track of the books for the meet?" he asked Ed who looked at him suspision lurking in his eyes.

"Sure, I'd like that" he said with a small smile, Roy would get to see him run.

Roy smiled and they discussed other things until the bell rang.

"erm, Mr. Mustang don't take this the wrong way, but this really kind of did feel like a date" Ed said quickly before exiting the room leaving Roy astounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed walked down the hallway a small cracking noise following his every step. He looked around and than foward seeing no one in the deserted hallways. The quiet halls kept echoing the sound of the crack and it was driving him was thinking about that meeting with Mr. Mustang the other day, it was Wednesday now but that meeting had felt like it was today's lunch period. It was amazing how the halls seemed so much quieter after school. It seems that Ed's mind couldn't focus on one thing for too long at the moment.

Step, _crack, _step, _crack, _step, _crack._

"ugh what the hell is that?" he exclaimed looking himself down.

He moved his metal arm back and forth and heard nothing. He moved his human arm, still nothing. He moved his metal leg the soft thumping his foot made was not the annoying crack he heard. He than moved his human leg and heard a soft pop and than,

_crack._

Ed looked at his leg again an moved it and sure enough it crack when he straightened it out.

"Ed! Come on practice is starting" Russell called running up to him.

"You ok, you look like a dear caught in the head lights" Russell said laughing.

"Fine, I just thought I heard something... Come on lets go" Ed said racing down the hallway and Russell chuckled fallowing after.

They made their ways out to the track and began to stretch with everyone.

"Where were you two?" Hughes asked looking at them as they began to stretch their calves out.

"Sorry, I dropped something, Russell helped me pick it up" Ed lied and Hughes nodded and looked around.

"Stretch for a couple more minutes and than get on the line, we've got that meet in a few days!" he reminded.

"As well as my daughters lovely little 6th birthday" he cheered and the team groaned.

"Hey Ed, where'd you get that bruise from?" Russell asked pointing at his knee.

"Oh, I don't know, Must've hit it when I was painting or something" he mumbled, though Russell still didn't know what Ed was talking about.

"Painting what?"He asked stretching out his back.

"Oh! Right, I painted the shed, it was peeling, I guess something must've fallen over in there and hit me" he said shrugging.

"Does it hurt?" Russell asked as the two got up.

"nah, nothing serious" he chuckled tapping his metal leg.

Sure he held scars of things he rather not remember, he hided them as much as possible, but people knew all about them. It wasn't a real big secret to anyone except a few teachers and some students he didn't really know. Of course no one was ever dumb enough to ask him what had happened.

" Well take it easy we need you Friday for that meet against Sinston," He reminded and Ed laughed.

"Eh! A broken knee cap couldn't slow me down" He said with a pride filled smile.

"Don't get too cocky there kid" Russell said ruffling the blondes hair.

"After sprints, I'll tell you your posistions for the meet" Hughes said and the 14 boys nodded and got on the line.

The whistle blew and they were off.

Back and forth, back and forth. Peoples legs turning into pudding and hearts pounding in their chests. Their throats dried out as sweat dripped down their foreheads and stinging their eyes.

"One more, make it strong" he called and they all sprinted and John, finished first.

"You ok?" Russell panted asking Ed.

"Yea, I'm fine, I can't always be first" he joked letting out a small breath. He looked down at his shoes but his eyes slid up to his knee. It was throbbing and the bruises looked a bit darker.

"Sit down on the bleachers and get a drink" Hughes ordered as everyone jogged over there.

"OK! Positions have changed! 200 meter dash we've got rested on Roberts shoulders. 400 we've got our John. For relays we've got Russell and Richard. For the mile we have Edward and Hurdles we've got Steven. For the jumps we have Joe on Triple, Long is tackled by Edward and High jump by peter. The Discus will be thrown by Russell and Javelin by Sean. " Hughes said smiling as he heared hissed yes's and high fives.

"Any questions? If not we will begin to focus on the jobs given to us!" he said happily.

The next hour felt like they were training for the military.

After practice ended the track team walked into the locker room and passed out on the cool tile floors.

"Hughes... He never worked us so hard!" John moaned as he got Sean to rub his feet.

"We've got to beat Sinston you guys, or else this pain will be nothing compared to what it'd be like if we lost" Russell said. It was his job to keep the team motivated as captain.

"Any thing else Ed?" he asked the other captain who was rubbing his knees.

"Uh, no, just sleep and don't eat like crap" he reminded as people nodded.

They all filed out into the parking lot waving bye to Hughes who was on the phone probably with his wife or daughter.

"Man it's times like these I really love my folks" Russell said laughing as he pressed a button and a brand new pick up truck beeped a few feet away.

"Nice," Ed said with a smile.

"Yea, want a ride?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll stick with walking" Ed said shaking his head.

"You sure? Just to get you off your feet" he coaxed but Ed shook his head and began to walk away.

"Bye, see you later" he said waving with out turning around.

He walked the normal way home, he turned to see he had left the school behind and all he was focused on was his house than dinner an than bed.

"Oh thank gate I have no homework tonight" he grumbled turning a corner on his heels.

A sharp burn ran up his leg and he fell to the ground. It throbbed in the most painful rythm, every time he moved it felt like a band was tightening around his knee. All of a sudden his leg felt like it was being chopped off and sewn back on only to be ripped off again. Except it was continous.

"Oh, what the-" he stopped when he began to get dizzy.

He leaned against the street sign and rummaged through his bag searching for his big sketch book. When he pulled it out things tumbled and fell on to his lap and rolled of to the cement side walk beside him. His hand rested on the page and he closed his eyes, his hand darting around the page as new fresh pencil marks were strewn across the white paper.

He nearly chucked the pencil to the other sidewalk across the street when realitly slapped him and he realized he was almost in some sort of trance. He looked down to see what he had drawn.

It was a box. In the box there was a line that looked like a sort of crack, or rip and than there was heavy shading around it and a light shaded area but it looked as almost if that light shaded area had been torn. He stared at it trying to make sense of it until a car rolled up next to him.

"You ok there kid?" a rather plump man asked from the drivers seat.

Ed blinked looking up at him seeing his round face his hair slicked to the side and a bushy mustache, looking at him as if he were the crazy one. If he saw someone drawing violently with the contents of their school bag laying beside them and a pale face he'd think the person was insane.

Ed laughed at the thought of what he must look like.

"I'm fine" he said lightly as he began to gather the things of his school bag and place them back in their orginal spots.

"Are you sure, do you need a ride, I'd-

"I'm fine," Ed interuppted as he pushed his sketch book into his bag roughly. The joke was over.

The man muttered something before rolling up his window and driving away down the street.

Ed gripped the warm sun baked pole as he made an attempt to get up. He struggled but was finally up while he leaned against the pole. He tried to place some weight on his knee but just gasped and shook his head as if someone asked him if he could do it for them in the first place.

"I'm falling apart, I'm half metal and my leg doesn't work, not to mention my mind spitting up what ever its got into that horrid sketch book" he mumbled as he began to limp down the street. He laughed quietly to himself, thinking about what he looked like.

Little did he know, he looked like a scared confused child who needed to be held and told that everything would be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

_Al-_

_Hughes worked us extremely hard today. Practice ran a bit late, sorry I didn't call. Don't wake me up for dinner, won't be hungry. Leave me on the couch too. I don't have homework and we've got school tomorrow so I need sleep. Night._

_ -Ed_

Al sighed casting a glance at his brother who had passed out on the couch. He folded up the note his older brother had written and tossed it on the coffee table and dimmed the lights in the living room. He threw a blanket over Ed and walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

He was in the middle of going through the fridge when the phone rang. He quickly ran to answer it, so it wouldn't wake Ed.

"Hello?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Hello, this is ," the deep voice said on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Mustang, its Alphonse, may I ask why you're calling?" he asked quietly as he shut the fridge. He leaned against the counter switching the phone to his other hand.

"I usually leave messages but there is a Parent Meeting Conference tomorrow night" he explained.

"Oh. yea sorry I answered, my brother is sleeping I didn't wanna wake him, and about the conference, my parents are away on buisness " he lied smoothly. After 2 years of living with out them, the brothers figured out how to get out of these things.

"Do you have anybody watching you two?" he asked concerned.

"No, we're highschoolers. I think we can manage" Al chuckled though he thought he heard a mumble come from his teacher.

"Well, alright have them call me though when they get back, where did they go, if I might ask"

"Oh, to, mhm. Xing! Thats the place! They go there a lot actually" Al said trying to think up more.

"How long have they been gone?" He asked.

"Uh, two ye- two weeks" he said catching himself. There was a small silence on the other end of the phone.

"Alphonse, your brother usually handles these types of calls doesn't he?" Roy's voice asked knowingly.

Al sighed.

"Yea, he does" Al said moving to the door way so he could see his brother on the couch.

"So tell me whats really up than" Roy suggested and Al bit his lip. Only a few people knew.

"Our parents passed away 2 years ago," he said shortly.

"You've been living alone for two years?" Roy asked alarmed.

"Yea, they said they'd split Ed ad I up if we went to a childrens orphanage" Al said quietly.

"Please tell me you didn't run away" Roy moaned.

"No! Of course not, no. They had a meeting with my brother when he was well enough and they saw that he was capable of handling a younger child. I'm in custody of my older brother" he explained quickly.

"He, was only 14. What do you mean well enough? " Roy asked, too much information was being poured on him in too little of time.

"Yea, he was only 14 but he had acted like an adult about the whole situation. They watched over us but eventually the visits got less frequent until they stopped, they knew Ed was doing a fine job" Al said and there was silence on the other end of the phone.

"By the way you rushed everything I take it know one really knows what happened huh?" Roy asked quietly.

"Yea" Al sighed softly.

"Take it easy, have a nice night" Roy said and hung up. Al looked at the phone before hanging it up.

Ed reclosed his eyes as Al walked into the living room. He had never been a very heavy sleeper.

The next morning Ed woke up and got up slowly. His knee felt ok at the moment so he carefully made his way up the stairs to his room. He didn't feel like wearing sleeves today.

He pulled on a white tank top and pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees. He slid a belt through the loops and put his hair into a ponytail. He looked at himself in the mirror to see if he looked alright. He had been doing that a lot lately. He slipped on black boots and walked back down stairs.

"Morning kid" Ed said ruffling his brother hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling you looked pale last night" Al said running a hand through his messed hair.

"Fine, I guess I was just tired" Ed said ignoring the thoughts about his knee.

"Oh alright, Russell called and asked if we wanted a ride today" Al informed as he put some last minute things in his bag.

"You can go, I dont do to well in cars" Ed reminded solemly.

"Brother-" Al was going to say something but just shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, just be safe than" Al said slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"You too," Ed said watching his brother go out the door and to Russells house down the street.

"Stupid cars" he muttered as he walked down the street.

He wanted to get to school early so he could talk to Roy about a few things.

"_Whats your favorite thing to do," Roy asked as he sat down in his desk chair. I was watching the kids talking in the courtyard for their lunch period when I answered.  
>"I love to run, but drawing is a close second"<em>

_ "Do you draw often?" he asked slipping his pen back into its cup on his desk._

_ "Yea when ever I can, sometimes its like I cant control it!" I joked but he was jus staring at me, so I knew he had to known something._

_ " Do you like school? Or is it a bother like to most kids"_

_ "No, I like it, its just most of my friends are here. I only have a few that are outside of this school like my mecha- friend winry. Everyone else even here sometimes looks at me like I'm crazy." I knew I had been caught. There was no way he hadn't noticed that I said mechanic. Why had I been so scatter brained when I talked to him? I'm not like that, it isn't me._

Ed chuckled thinking about their conversation at lunch on Monday. He was still wondering why he acted so strangely. Also why he kept thinking about that lunch period to begin with.

_"You don't scare me Ed, you intrigue me and I have high interests in you" Roys voice said soothingly as he got up._

_ "Thats you, not every kid in this school" I had said, when he took a step foward, the air had gotten hot and I turned around back to the window._

Oh yea thats why.

_Roy placed a hand on my shoulder turning me around and peered down into my eyes. I narrowed them as he narrowed his._

_ "Don't degrade yourself Ed, " he said softly, the tone had me frozen. It was soft but so demmanding. I pulled away from his grasp and walked over to sit in his chair._

_ "You know when we were in the hallway and I had asked who you had beaten up? Who was it?" he asked and I froze. Those memories were still a bit fresh an rather not remember them._

_ "A teacher" I had said before I could stop myself. I_

_ "A teacher?" he asked alarmed._

_ "Yes, he had... done some things and It upset me" I mumbled and I felt Roys eyes on me studying me._

_ "What'd he do?" he asked slowly and i didn't know if I could tell him._

"As if I wasn't screwed up enough, that bastard," Ed grumbled as he walked toward the school which was coming into veiw.

Ed walked up the steps to the empty school, a few teachers waving t him, some giving him looks. He walked down the hallways.

_"I always get here early, incase I have stuff to do" Roy said as he placed something in a draw, beside me._

_ "I try to sleep in as late as possible" I muttered and he chuckled which I'm sure brought a blush to my nose. It was just so, perfect._

Ed knocked on the door and Ed heard his deep voice ring,

"Come in"

Ed walked in and Roy looked up and stared at him.

"Ed? " He asked getting up slowly. His eyes fell down to Eds metal arm and he opened his mouth but stopped and closed it.

"When I was well enough" Ed said lifting it up so Roy could see it.

"Your mechanic? Winry?" He asked softly pushing it down to look at Ed.

"yea," he said shortly and went to sit on the window sill. The wind tickled his back and he sighed.

"I wanted to clear that up with you, I felt like you should know" Ed said looking down at his feet dangling about 2 inches off the floor.

He wished he was a bit taller.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to tell me Ed. I do, yea I do care about you" Roy said confriming it in his voice and in Eds mind.

"Why?" he asked quietly, he felt his eyes burning.

"I, don't know, I just do, is that a bad thing" he asked pushing of the desk and walking a step foward. He was about 5 feet away but Ed felt his heart beat quicken.

"Well, if you do care, than you'll worry as well" he said quietly, thinking of Al who alwys worried over him.

"Thats not a bad thing, Ed." Roy said quietly hoping Ed would look up but he didn't.

"It feels like it is sometimes though" Ed said looking up slowly. Roy blinked, Eds eyes were watery. Roy bit his lip, didn't know what to say.

Out of know where Eds face became twisted and he yelped gripping his leg as he fell backward.

Ed was falling out the window of a two story school.

"Ed!" Roy exclaimed frantically grabbing him just as he began to fall. He pulled him back inside just before Eds whole body was out the window. They both tumbled back into the classroom and fell to the floor with a thud. Roy felt Ed shaking in his arms which were tightly wapped around his small frame.

Roy blushed realiazing the position they were in. Their legs were tanlged and Eds face was burried in his chest, his face in Eds hair.

"Ed," Roy let out breath and sat up with the boy in his lap but didn't let go.

"S-sorry" he mumbled a violent tremor going through body.

"What happened" Roy asked worried as Ed shifted on his lap.

"Too, much" he said quietly and Roy just held him tightly and Ed didn't mind.

"Was it your leg?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"I-, well I think, yea" he stammered as Roy lifted him into the air.

He placed Ed down on his desk and pulled off his boot letting it drop to the floor. He rolled up Eds pantleg and saw nothing on his leg and pushed the tight pants (he tried to ignore it but felt his mouth dry) farther up, the tan flesh blackened with terrible bruises.

"What, is this" Roy asked looking at Ed who seemed a shade lighter than usual.

"I- I dont know, it started hurting yesterday" he said quietly.

"Do you think its broken?" Roy asked slowly looking back down at it. There was a small dent on the side of his knee, and it looked swollen.

"I'm not a doctor how should I know" he mumbled and Roy couldn't help but smile.

"Come on" he said picking the small teen up bridal style.

"Ah! What are you doing!" he exclaimed alarmed as his grip tighten on Roys shirt.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, your wrinkling my shirt" he ordered and Ed did so his face in the crook of Roys neck.

"Your heart is beating hard" Roy pointed out smirking as he walked down the hall way.

"Shuddup" Ed said making sure his hot breath ran down Roys neck. Roy shut his mouth and gulped which wasn't the brightest move considering Ed could feel every move his neck made. Ed smirked and Roy felt it on his now aroused flesh.

They got to the nurses office and walked inside and she looked up and quickly got up to see what was wrong with him.

"He collapsed, he said his knee is bothering him" Roy said as he laid Ed down on the couch.

"Which one honey?" the nurse asked leaning over him. He was still ple but he had a flush on his cheeks.

"My right one" he said gulping. She rolled his pant leg up and gasped at the large bruise.

"Can you move it?" She asked.

He bent it up slowly but gasped and it fell back down.

"I take that as a no, how long has it been hurting" she asked prodding it lightly each time he flinched.

"I, dont know, I think yesterday is when I noticied," he said and the nurse nodded looking at the dent in his knee.

"Well,I'll give you ice, but I think I need to call a doctor" she said slowly standing up straight.

"no! Dont call a doctor!" he said frightened.

"Ed," Roy said in a dissaproving tone.

"I'm sorry, but I have too, Mr. Mustang please stay with him and make sure he does ice that knee while I run to the office" she said hurrying away.

Roy opened the freezer and got ice and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"here" Roy said placing a towel over eds knee before gentley placing the ice over it.

Ed flinched and Roy pressed a hand to his toned stomache causing him to freeze.

"Relax," Roy said sliding his hand off his stomache.

"Thanks" he said slowly, he closed his eyes trying to relax.

They sat in silence Roy shifting the ice on his knee every few minutes. The nurse came back and hurried to her desk writing something down and than looked up at the two, they had a curious look.

"The doctor can come in and hour, you can stay here till than" she said and Ed sat up.

"I can't stay here! I've got a test in English and I need to go to study hall for math with Ms. Ross, -

"Ed Relax, you can make up all of that stuff" Roy chided seeing stress rack itself over Eds already tired apperance.

"You aren't looking to good, Nurse Enright, Please take his tempature as well" Roy said getting up the warmth leaving Eds side where he had been sitting.

"Ah! Wait that track meet! Mr Hughes and Russel are counting on me I-"

The nurse stuck a thermometer in his mouth and he glared at her for a moment before looking at Roy.

"I'll have someone bring your bag here, be good" he warned before leaving the room. He groaned and fell back on the couch.

"Just rest," she said taking the thermometer out of his mouth and frowned slightly.

"Tell me when you need new ice ok?" she asked sitting down at her desk.

"Alright" he said and closed his eyes.

It was going to be a _very _long day.


	7. Chapter 7

"oh! Mr hughes!" a small voice called down the busy hallways.

Alphonse wasn't aware of how soft his voice was. Since first period when Ed left school he had been trying to get ahold of the two teachers.

He groaned and followed Mr Hughes down the hallway and stopped in the doorway of Mr. Mustangs room.

Mr. Hughes was taping up more pictures of his daughter and wife on Roy's chalkboard, Al was still wondering how Hughes managed to get them up there as quickly as he did. Roy had his head in his arms a dark aura around him and Al couldn't help but laugh, despite his mood. Roy looked up and Hughes stopped what he was doing.

"Ah, Alphonse, what can I do for you?" Roy asked the teen who slowly walked in.

"Well, I guess I got lucky considering you're both here." He chuckled looking at the pictures of Elycia on the board.

"Whats up kiddo? Eds brother right?" Hughes asked with a smile and Al nodded.

"Well, thats why I'm here, Ed wanted me to tell both of you that he's going to the hospital." Alphonse said starting stronger in the beginning but faded away towards the end of his sentence.

"What! Why? Whats wrong with him?" Hughes exclaimed, Al took note that Roy looked rather relaxed.

"I dont know, his knee was wrapped up an they were taking him out to an ambulance." Al said quietly.

"I didn't hear a siren" Hughes said looking out the window his eyes searching franitcally for the red and white car.

"His knee, did get hurt. He was talking to me when he collapsed, pretty bad bruising on it " Roy said thinking about the visit with his blonde.

Thats why he was so relaxed.

"Roy! Why the hell didn't you tell me! I'm his track coach I should know this!" he exclaimed looking at his old friend with a slight whine in his tone.

"Haha, I guess it slipped my mind?" Roy tried but Hughes just groaned.

Roy looked at Al who was looking at his old sneakers and had his hands crossed.

"Hughes, go see the nurse she'll explain" Roy said in a more demanding tone than suggestion.

"Oh, ok" He said fleeing the room, not before he tore a picture of his daughter off the board though.

"Al, don't be worried," Roy said walking over to the younger Elric.

"I, I just dont like seeing him hurt. He's always so stressed now," he mumbled.

"It's ok to worry about him, are you worried if he has to have surgery you can't afford it?" Roy asked cautiously.

"No, Not at all, I work a job and so does he and we've got all of our family's money in the bank. I just, " Al let out a sigh and Roy smiled understanding the boys situation.

"You don't know if you can handle everything by yourself for a few days" Roy asked softly but it wasn't so much of a question.

"Exactly" Al let out a breath and Roy chuckled.

"You'll be fine your just as smart as your brother and intelligent too" Roy soothed his nerves for the remaining lunch period and Al thanked him greatly.

"I think I know why your my brothers favorite teacher," Al said with a kind smile.

Roy blinked looking at the boy as if he had a disease.

"Me? His favorite teacher?" Roy asked a bit surprised.

"Yea, He says you're quite good at holding a conversation and you dont rush stuff, your different." Al said with a smile as he walked from the room. Roy blinked sitting down on his desk huffing. He couldn't believe it, the kid actually liked him.

Roy smiled as kids began to file into the classroom.

As soon as school ended Al raced home and chucked his bag on the counter and went over to the phone.

He called the hospital.

"Hello, May you patch me through to Edward Elric" Al asked a bit rushed and the nurse told him to slow down causing him to blush.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked.

"Brother," Al said relieved, as if his brother would have been taken away all because he went to the hospital.

"Oh hey Al, How was school? " Ed asked casually.

"Who cares, what about you? Whats up?" Al asked and there was a silence on the other end of the phone.

Al was about to call his brothers name when Ed answered.

"well, yea sorry must've worried you huh?" Ed asked with a small chuckle.

"Not, too much. Mind telling me whats up? Mr. Mustang was worried about you" Al said not really knowing why he had told his brother that.

"I tore 2 ligaments. My PCL and ACL, I also have a cracked knee cap." Ed told him as Al nodded slowly, though he wasn't sure what PCL and ACL was...

"Ok, anything else?"

"I, have to have an operation, " Ed added stammering a little bit.

"When is that?" Al asked twisting the phone chord slighly out of nervousness.

"Tonight" Eds voice said

"The sooner the better huh?" Al asked into the reciever.

"Yea," Eds voice and Al's eyes widened. His brothers voice was shaking. Not just shaking it was trembling violently.

"Ed, Are you alright?"

"I dont want to have surgery, Al," Ed whispered quietly, Al was straining his ear just to hear it.

"Ed, you'll be fine, trust me everything will be fine" Al encouraged Ed for a few more minutes until he had to go

"Bye, Al, make sure you lock the door tonight and turn the lights off" he reminded and Al bit his lip.

"Don't worry about me brother, good luck I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Al asked softly, he was freaking out over his brother.

"OK, night" he said and Al hung up the phone when he heard the end of the line click.

Al sighed and left the kitchen.

The next morning was unusual for him. He woke up and went in the shower. He knew he had to go to school no matter how much he wanted to blow it off and go see was buttoning up his shirt when he tugged it off again. He placed a blue one on instead. It was the track meet today, everyone would be wearing school colors.

He walked down the street to school in silence, he'd usually have Ed entertaining him or well just being Ed. He sighed and walked on to school grounds there were only a few people there, they sat on the steps chatting softly as if the trees would holler at them for being too noisy.

"Al!" a voice called he looked to see Russel hurry over from his place on the steps.

"Oh hey, " Al said with a smile.

"How's uh Ed doing?" he asked slowly.

"I dont know, he had surgery last night though" Al mumbled thinking about how scared his brother must've been.

"Oh, thats pretty much sucks huh?" he asked trying to get Al to smile a little more.

"Yep," Al sighed.

"Kid, He'll be fine, your brother his strong, he'll make a full recovery" Russell said with a full blown grin.

"I hope so, " Al said with a smile. Russell always knew how to make him smile, maybe he had that affect on everybody.

Back at the hospital, the sun shown of the white walls and made the blond scrunch up his nose and than open his eyes. He panicked for a second wondering where he was but than remebered and relaxed closing his eyes again. His Leg was in a cast and it was throbbing.

"Thats gonna be annoying" he mumbled looking at it his toes sticking out at the bottom, the total cast went up to his knee.

"Well Mr Elric the surgery was an excess, its good to see you awake by the way" a doctor said coming into the room.

"Good to know," he mumbled placing a hand on his forehead.

"You will be released tomorrow inless something goes wrong that is" the doctor said and regretted it when the blonde sat up.

"What do you mean wrong?" he asked comeplete fear painted on his face.

"Let me re-word that, incase something else happens, which I highly doubt it will" he sighed and Ed bit his lip before nodding slowly.

"Well, at least I get to leave tomorrow" he sighed in relief.

"yes, we just need to have a guardians signature to sign you out, perhaps a relative?" he asked.

"You know my parents are-

"yes, Edward I know that, who are you and your brother staying with though?" he asked again. Ed began to panick with out thinking he answered.

It was the person he had been thinking about latetly.

"My uncle, Roy Mustang, I can give him a call later"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, I'll send him down" Roy said into the phone and hung it up and turned back to his class.

"Al please go down to the office" Roy said and Al nodded as the class ooed at him.

"Hush up and back to work" Roy snapped at them and they quieted down instantly.

Al walked into the office and a teacher aid handed him the phone.

"here" she said quickly before going back to sorting papers on her messy desk.

"Hello?" Al asked curiously.

"Al?" Ed asked like he was unsure of his voice.

"Yea, its me everything ok?" Al asked slowly letting out a breath, it was Ed.

"Yea everything is fine, sorta" he said slowly.

"Did something go wrong in the surgery?" Al asked alarmed.

"No! No, its just you know how you told me I have a tendency to make things worse?" he asked and Al blinked.

"Yea, what'd you do" Al growled, thinking the worse. Knowing Ed he could've set fire to the hospital.

"Well, the doctor said I could leave tomorrow and -

"You didn't hurt yourself more did you?" Al snapped.

"No! Will you let me finish please?" When Al didn't say anything Ed continued.

"Well he said I can leave as long as I have a guardians siganture,they'd also have to have a short meeting with him... So I guess he didn't know we are living with anyone and I told him we were living with our uncle," Ed said quickly.

"Yes, so now who's name did you put after Uncle?" Al asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Mustang, Roy" Ed yelped and Al's eyes widened.

"Him? Why him? Are you insane what makes you think he'll do anything for us?" Al snapped a few people looking at him. He mouthed sorry to them and returned his attention to the problem.

"I- I dont know! I was just thinking about when he- oh never mind that! I panicked!" Ed growled and Al let out a sigh.

"I can ask him, if he'd do it, I don't know what he'll say, but I can try" Al said slowly.

"Ok," Ed replied shortly. They talked about a few more things before silence passed over, plus the aid as iving him a evil look, they were on the phone for a good 5 minutes, man this lady was impatient.

"So Ed, what were um you thinking about that made you think of the teacher?" Al asked a small smirk on his lips.

"Wha- oh um, well, he uh carried me to the nurses office is all" Ed rushed quickly and Al smiled. His brother never stammered.

"Well, is that _all?"_ Al asked and he heard his brother sigh.

"Al. Quit teasing me " Ed whined he was too tired to lie about anything, or argue for that matter.

"It'd wouldn't be teasing if it didn't matter so much to you" Al pointed out.

"So I like the man! Is that a big deal? He's a good teacher" Ed snapped.

"As a teacher?" Al asked and heard the phone clicked.

He blinked, he was just kidding, did his brother really fell _that _way about Mr. Mustang? Ed has gone out with girls before. Nice ones too, very pretty and kind. He never talked about guys _that _way before. He was thinking about his brother, he had been spending a lot of time with Mr. Mustang, hell he even got in his car! Now there was true trust, Ed never trusted anybody. He was afraid of too many things but never let it show. Al just saw it because he was his brother.

He hung up the phone and left the office he couldn't wait for 8th period, he could finally go to the hospital to see Ed. Also figure out this little problem that was bothering him.

"Too bad its only homeroom" he mumbled as he walked back into the class. His day passed slowly, much to slowy for both brothers likings. Especially when Ed, he loved to draw but evet tha could get a little boring... or dangerous. He got dizzy and placed the sketch book down for precautions.

"You have a test on Monday, so please study for it. Also good luck to those of you who are on the track team" Roy said as he erased the board. The class room cheered and he chuckled.

"We'll win it for Ed!" Russell exclaimed as people got louder.

"Alright alright, quiet down, other classes may be finishing up" Roy exclaimed though a smile was spread across his face.

"Mr. Mustang are you coming?" John asked with a smile.

"I don't know, probably" he shrugged. He was going fo sure until Ed got hurt, that sort of changed everything. He had been worrying about the blonde.

The bell rang and people filed out of the room stumbling over eachother track people wanting to change quickley as possible and fans wanting to get a good spot in the bleachers.

"Um Mr. Mustang" a voice said and Roy looked up and saw Al standing there.

"Yea, whats up?" he asked taking his vest off. Al watched confused and Roy caught his look. With out the vest and glasses he looked sort of like a very young adult. He was already young but he looked well, less _professional_ this way.

"Oh sorry, I just don't like this vest" he mumbled tossing it on the chair. Al chuckled and nodded.

"well you see my brother sort have got into a bit of trouble at the hospital" Al said chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Roy stopped and looked Al.

"What type of trouble?" Roy asked slowly.

"Well, he sort have told a lie which was not the brightest thing to do" Al said slowly and Roy blinked.

"ok, " he said not really knowing why Al needed to consult in him.

"He needs someone to sign him out of the hospital tomorrow-

"That soon huh?" Roy asked and Al nodded quickly.

"Thats not the problem, he needs a gurdians signature, and the thing is he sort of said that it'd be our uncle Mustang" Al said and Roy stared at him.

"Why me?" Roy asked and Al blinked, that was really not the reaction he thought he'd get.

"He said he was thinking about you when he answered" Al said thinking about the question he had asked his brother.

_"As a teacher?" Al asked and heard the phone clicked. _

"Well, I guess I could sign him out that is all I gotta do right?" Roy asked picking up his brief case.

"That and have a short meeting with me and the Doctor thats all promise!" Al exclaimed and Roy nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess I can do it for you, its not very normal but what ever, the sooner he gets out the sooner he'll be back in my class " he said shrugging, though Al saw a small smile on his face. The two walked out of the school and Al spoke up.

"Weren't you going to go to the track meet?" Al asked as the made their way to the parking lot.

"Well to tell you the truth I was only gonna go cause' Ed was running" he explained as he opened his car door. Al stopped before getting inside.

"What? You don't trust me either? It seems like both you Elrics are pretty smart not to get into a strangers car" Roy said starting up the engine.

"Thats not my brothers reason for hesitation probably, _Uncle Roy._"

Al said getting in and putting on his seat belt. Roy blinked he was about to ask what it was, but someone knocked on his window.

"Awww shit Hughes" he grumbled rolling the window down.

"Hey, thought you were going to the- hey whys the kid in your car?" Hughes asked pointing at Al.

"He wasn't feeling well so I offered to drive him home" Roy said simply.

"Won't your parents worry why you're coming home with a teacher?" Hughes asked as shifted on the window sill. The lock sticking up was digging into his forearm.

"No. I'm pretty sure they wont be" he said flatly looking away.

Roy blinked a flash back from when Ed was in his car.

_ "Will your parents worry why you were with a teacher?" Roy asked as he made a left off the current road they were on._

_ "No. I'm pretty sure they wont be" he said flatly._

_ 'That makes me feel really dumb' _Roy thought annoyed that he could've hurt the boys feelings. He nearly slapped himself.

"Well, Alright kid, feel better tell your brother I said hey when you go and see him" Hughes said before straightening and walking away from the car.

"Well, lets go than" Roy said with a smile as they drove away, the purr of the engine as loud it vibrated the whole car.

"I'd figure you'd have a Mustang" Al chuckled looking around the ol truck.

"Well, you see it'd only make sense, thats true but I didn't ant people cracking jokes " he pointed out with a goofy grin.

"So, why did your brother say me?" Roy asked after a few minutes of silence. They were getting closer to the remebered what Al said he just wanted to hear it again.

"That he was thinking about you when you carried him down the hall? Isnt he a bit heavy?" Al asked. Now that Roy thought about the boy was a tad bit heavy.

"Yea, but he really couldn't walk " Roy said with a small frown.

"It was that bad?" Al asked and Roy nodded.

"So whats my story than, I don't look like either of you" Roy reminded as they got on to the road towards the hospital.

"Well being the great liar Ed is, he said that you were the adopted brother to our mother" Al explained.

"Alright" Roy said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Its always hard finding parking spots" Al grumbled looking out his window.

"Nah" Roy said pulling up on to the grass fork that split up two roads.

"I uh don't think you can do this!" Al said feeling the truck, it was tiliting to the side.

"Why not? We're parked arent we, come one then" Roy said getting outand slamming his door shut.

"He sure is different outside of school" Al mumbled getting out of the car. He caught up with his "uncle" and they walked inside. Al looked around at people as Roy asked what room number Ed was in.

"Room 343 on the 5th floor" The nice lady said batting her eyelashes at Roy. He thanked her and they went in the elevator.

"Your busy on weekends aren't you?" Al asked raising an eyebrow. He blinked and looked down at Al.

"What makes you say that?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Well, every women we passed gave you googily eyes and stared at you" Al pointed out.

"Oh, well no not latetly I haven't been. " Roy said thinking about Ed.

The elavator stopped and a girl got in. She was small and had black hair and black hair. She obviously wasn't from amestris.

"Besides Its friday and I'm here so no I'm not very busy on weekends kid" he siad eith a grin.

"Oh sorry" Al mumbled embarrsed.

"Look, I don't mind being here at all, honestly I don't. I like both of you guys," Roy said with a smile. Really all of the people he usually brought home were horrible at conversation and was just interested in his body. Men and Girls alike.

"Ok," Al said smiling. The girl sneezed and both guys said god bless you.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Al frowned, it looked like she had been crying. He'd ask if she was alright but he didn't even know the girl.

"Are floor Alphonse?" Roy asked as the doors opened up.

"Oh, yea right" he said pulling his eyes away from the small girl. He followed Roy down the hall and they finally got to Eds room. Roy knocked on the open door and the two walked in.

"Hello, who are you?" the doctor asked when the two walked in. Ed was staring in disbelief.

"No fucking way" he whispered and Al smiled.

"I'm Roy Mustang, the kids uncle"

**AN: Heyy guys sorry It's a late update I tired to make it a tad bit longer. Sorry for typo's and grammar... LOl my brother had Prom today and I had to help him get a tux on because he's a bit ahh 'special' when it comes to that department. I would've had this up sooner but well, I was busy today. Can you believe my brother didn't know what a corsage ( I probably didn't spell it right, its the thing that goes on your wrist at dances for girls) was? He's like I'm so glad your here I didn't even no what the hell it was called.**

** I'm to nice to him.**

**Well please review ( i need those reviews to feed my family) and I'll have another one up probably over the weekend (why so late you ask?) well I have to paint a big picture for my school's auditorium. Bleh. Wel bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hello, who are you?" the doctor asked when the two walked in. Ed was staring in disbelief._

_ "No fucking way" he whispered and Al smiled._

_ "I'm Roy Mustang, the kids uncle"_

The room was silent until the doctor cleared his throat.

"Well my name is Sean Kellan, I preformed the surgery on your nephew" he said shaking Roys hand.

"Mhm, how'd that go, he can be a bit...Much at times" Roy said with a small smirk. Ed groaned.

_'He's enjoying this'_ Ed thought giving him a glare.

"He was good during the srugery, before and after a bit shakey but good," the doctor said with a smile as he readied a x-ray on a lamp-lit table.

"Well here, Edward can you see?" he asked and nodded.

"You didn't see it yet?" Al asked and the doctor smiled slowly.

"He said, he'd rather not see it alone" the doctor known as Sean smiled and Roy blinked seeing the boy blushing.

All three of them looked at the pictures, they were dark and i shades od Black grey and white.

"The white areas are bones, grey are tendons and ligaments and black is other stuff" he said pointing it out and the three nodded.

Ed studied the picture before gasping, that made everyone look at him.

"What is it?" the doctor asked and Ed shook his head.

"Sorry, my leg just, hurt" he lied and Al narrowed his eyes.

Ed stared back down at the picture, knowing why it had seemed so familiar. When he was having a break down, on the street corner - he decided thats what a therapist would call it- thats what he drew when he got dizzy. He blinked not really listening to the doctor explaining what was wrong with him. Roy and Alphonse were though, quite carefully too.

"Well Edward tore two ligaments in his knee. The ligaments inside your knee joint are called the anterior cruciate ligament and the posterior cruciate ligament. Cruciate means in the form of a cross - the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) crosses over in front of the posterior cruciate ligament (PCL). These ligaments provide stability to your knee, when it is in different positions, particularly in the forward and backward movements of the knee joint." the doctor said sliding his fingers over the x-ray's photo.

"Alright," Al said slowly.

"I had asked Ed if he had played sports ad he had told me track and he used to play basketball... Well Edward what positions do you take in Track and Feild?" the doctor asked.

"I'm always put on mile. Then usually a jump, mostly the long jump" he explained slowly not really looking up from the x-ray.

" Well Edward plays positions that combines running, jumping and stopping with quick changes of direction. Quite frequently too," the doctor said looking in a folder.

"I trust you've fallen on it in akward ways while practicing too right?" the doctor asked Ed who nodded slowly still staring at the picture.

"Well we also took in to consideration you are a bit over weight, due to your automail" the doctor said tapping Eds leg and Roy blinked. He had't known Ed had and automail leg as well.

"posterior cruciate ligament (PCL) damage is sometimes called the 'dashboard injury' as this is often how it occurs. Usually when a victims knee hits the dash board in a car accident. Considering how banged up you were 2 years ago you could have had a grade 1 tear which we barely noticied at the time and it got worse " the doctor reminded and Roy's head shot over to Ed. Ed was pale and staring at him with wide eyes.

"Every single one of these factors are main causes of torn ligaments, the cracked knee cap could have been small as well and just gotten worse over time" the doctor said slowly clicking off the table light.

"Do, you mind leaving those here" Ed asked and the doctor shrugged while gathering up stuff into a folder. Ed's medical folder. It was pretty thick.

"All I need you too do is sign a few papers and Ed can be released tomorrow. I can explain the surgery and recovery tomorrow as well" he said pointing to Roy while handing him a blue folder with some papers. Roy looked down at it and nodded and the doctor looked at the clock.

"Well I have a surgery to go to, see ya later" he said waving and leaving the room. Ed gripped his head and Roy turned to the two teens.

"Car accident?" he asked slowly sitting down in one of the chair, beside Alphonse.

"Yes, that's how our parent's died" Al said quietly, out of precautions as well as sadness. It would be strange if their own uncle didn't know why he was looking after them wouldn't it be? Roy blinked, that was why Ed had been so hesitant to get in his car.

"Is that how you got your automail?" Roy asked Ed slowly and Ed looked up and grabbed the x-rays and looked down at them.

"Ed answer me," Roy said quietly, he wanted the boy to talk to him.

"I, yea, hold on" Ed said quickly leaning over the side of his bed.

Al and Roy exchanged glances and Ed pulled out his sketch book and put it in his lap. He opened it up flipping through pages till he landed on one.

"Well you drew the x-ray?" Al asked slowly.

"No, the doctor said he ever showed Ed..." Roy said picking up the sketch book and looking at the x-ray.

"oh crap" Ed said suddenly shivering.

"What, than" Al was confused and Roy was looking at Ed.

"Ed, does this happen a lot? Where you draw something and it ends up happening?" Roy asked.

"Did Hughes tell you about the little girl we found?" Ed asked and Roy blinked.

"Ed-

"Did he?" Ed asked grabbing the sketch book back and Roy nodded.

"Well I drew this the day I met you," he said handing it back. Roy looked down at it and Al looked on to. The picture of the hand hanging from the tree.

"Why, the hell-" Ed was trying to figure this out.

"When did this start?" Roy asked.

"Well Ed, he's aways been able to draw with out looking. He just never told me those thing cames true" Al said a little annoyed as he cast a glare at his confused brother.

"I know what it is" Roy said.

"What?" Ed asked looking up with eagerness and fear.

"Its a precgonition. Its the brains way of telling the person something bads gonna happen. It is usally sad or scary, because it's almost like an alarm goig off in your body." Roy explained and both blonde teens stared at him like he was crazy.

"Damn. An I'm suppose to be a teacher" he mumbled and Ed chuckled.

"Well look, you know when you get a bad feeling about like a dark alley way?" he asked and the two nodded.

"It's like that, but in some others its sronger. It occurs differently as well, it's usually in dreams. Also in visions and daydreams. I guess you sort of go into a trance, right and than your hands spits out what ever on the paper?" Roy asked and Ed nodded giving him a strange look.

"Yea, "Ed said not really thinking it was true. It did explain why it happens though.

"Well, ok..." Al said slowly. This was probably his brother has ever spoekn in under and hour.

"Well, how do you know so much about this?" Ed asked slowly and Roy blinked and looked up from the blue folder.

"I am a teacher" Roy pointed out and Ed frowned.

"Well, just don't expect me to be so open if you aren't going to be" Ed said sharply before laying down.

"I'm sleeping, stupid medicine is fogging up my mind" he huffed before pulling the blankets over his form.

"Ed, Wha-

Ed let out a loud snore and Roy became angry. He sighed and looked down at his folder.

"Well, I don't know much about Ed, will you help me with these?" Roy asked and Al nodded.

"Well Ed's sixteen, I know that, how tall is he?" Roy asked.

"5"2 " Al said and Roy smiled.

He began to fill out the rest of the papers which were mainly about his parenting. If Ed had any allergies and stuff like that. He sighed finishing up and looked at Al who was looking through Eds sketch book.

"Wow, I never realized how much he drew before" Al said and placed the sketch book down beside the bed.

"Do, you think hes... mad at me?" Roy asked slowly.

"Nah, he's just stubborn. I dont know he's never been one to talk to people. When we were little my mother saw one of Ed's little, I dont know precogntions, was that it? She made him talk to a therapist, Ed wouldn't say one word but bye." Al sighed with a small smile.

"He's too stubborn as well" Roy smirked seeing the blonde shift and snore quietly. He griamced and Roy elevated his leg more.

"It's mainly because he's so closed I guess. He doesn't feel how other kids do, you know what I mean?" Al asked.

"No, explain" Roy said trying to get info out of Al.

"Well kids his age, like action or violence right? Well say they were all watching a action movie, everyone would laugh when the bad guy shot in the head. Ed'd get up and walk out of the room," Al said thinking about it as he went along.

"Hes... done that before hasn't he?" Roy asked and Al nodded with a small smile.

"I don't know, Ed thinks about everything so... deeply. Tearing it apart thinking about it more and more, understanding it, he has his ways I suppose" Al said looking at his brother push the blankets off him. Al pulled the blankets back over his brothers body and sat back down in the chair. Roy watched as he did so.

"Can I ask you something Al?" Roy asked slowly as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"yea, whats up?" Al asked.

"Well, Ed when he was little did he..."

"Yes," Al said slowly understanding what Roy was getting at.

"When he was in 1st grade our teacher informed our parents that he could be in 4th grade. Ed still said no.I don't know why because Ed was never one to take time with things unless it was drawing. He always wanted to get things over with" Al explained and Roy nodded.

"He wasn't selfish though. Nor did he abuse his abilities. He would be the one to help the kid struggling with the stuff we were learning. He never got angry with them or gave up. He just knows how to explain stuff better" Al recalled and Roy nodded smiling at him.

"He can't explain how he does alchemy" Roy pointed out remembering asking Ed how he got the answer.

"He says alchemy just comes to him, like the symbols need to be right so they move in the right spots. He called himself crazy" Al said.

"yea but anybody who's all sane is no fun" Roy said with a goofy grin.

"Trust me my brother is far from sane. Last week I was coming home from my job, and found Ed talking to a bird on the window sill. Not really saying stuff that made sence but he was laughing" Al said a string of confusion crossing his features.

"Its from stress" Roy said automatcially.

"I've done it too, except it was my pen. It happens," Roy sighed as Al began to giggle.

"Say where do you two work?" Roy asked and Al blinked and thought.

"I work at the library, Eds a waiter at a cafe down town, a place called blackjacks," Al said and Roy snorted.

"I would have guessed Ed worked in the library" Roy said lauging quietly.

"Oh, he did. He got fired because he kept stopping to read the books" **(1)** Al said and couldn't help but laugh. They both laughed until Ed shifted on the bed.

"Whats- no...mhhmm" Ed placed his hed in his pillow adn Roy and Al exchanged looks.

"Well, looks like someone is having a dream" Roy said as Ed turned over on his back. His head fell to the side and he snore softly again. Roy smiled and stared at the boy. He blinked, he hadn't realized Eds hair was down. It pooled around him, the bright blonde shined in contrast with the white room. His skin was perfectly clear, not a trace of a pimple or one forming. It looked to soft and tan. His eye brows were thin and a shade darker than his hair. He had a hallowed cheek and a defined jaw line. He wasn't manly looking though.

_'Man, the kids the most beatiful person I've ever met'_ Roy thought smiling, and this time he wasn't afraid to admit it. The kid was great, personailty and looks.

"erm, Mr. Mustang, " Al said slowly and Roy looked over at him.

"Yea, what is it?" he asked.

"Do, are, you have a, well " Al stopped and looked at his sleeping brother. Roy blinked and caught on at what Al was trying to say.

"Oh! I... I don't believe so... unless your brother thinks other wise" Roy said making that clear.

_'As much as I want to be in a relationship with the kid it'd be wrong... I _am _only 12 years. Hah! you say 12 like its nothing'_ Roy frowned at his thoughts and Al nodded slowly.

"It's just, well I asked my brother if he thought of you as anything more than a teacher." Al said slowly.

"yes, and what'd he say?" Roy asked cautiously.

"Well he hung up the phone." Al said flatly. Roy could tell this was really bothering Al.

"Well I see how that could give you mixed signals huh?" Roy asked Al, who nodded misreably.

"I don't care, if my brother... falls _that_ way. I just, want to know is all" Al explained as a blush stained his cheeks.

"I understand, an Al, I'm not going to lie to you, I am bisexual," Roy said seriously and Al nodded slowly.

"I don't really mind, if you do like my brother. I don't think age matters because my father was considerably older than my mother, by 10 years actually" Al said slowly and Roy nodded slowly, happy at least Al didn't mind.

"Well, I supposeyour brother is... attractive. But I don't think I have an intrest in someone so much younger than me" Roy lied swiftly and Al didn't do anything.

"Yes, but if you think about everything my brothers been through... He isn't really a kid anymore."

**OK. No I am not dead. I am very much alive and sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I did now so yea... :) Again sorry for spelling and grammar. I wanna try to get to 20 reviews.. I hope it's possible! XD**

** (1) This is a true story, my aunt got fired because she was always reading instead of putting books back ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Warning! There is lemonade in this chapter.. Or a little lemon…. Just a warning, and this was the only reason I had it in M at first but changed it to T because its not graphic… soo get off my back XD**_

_"I don't really mind, if you do like my brother. I don't think age matters because my father was considerably older than my mother, by 10 years actually" Al said slowly and Roy nodded slowly, happy at least Al didn't mind._

'Way to go Al, just give the man all of our information.' Ed thought as he squeazed his eyes tighter. Light tried to push its way through his lids but he just put his face into the pillow. He had been listening to bits of their conversation. He was annoyed that they were being loud. He sighed softly until he heard Roy speak quietly.

_"Well, I suppose your brother is... attractive. But I don't think I have an intrest in someone so much younger than me" Roy lied swiftly and Al didn't do anything._

'That jerk, ' Ed thought as he gripped the bed sheet. He had figured Roy had been lying about everything.

_"Yes, but if you think about everything my brothers been through... He isn't really a kid anymore." _

'Al, always trying' Ed sighed with a small smile. He knew Roy could never love someone like him. He frowned, he knew there was just too much wrong with him. He'd begun to think Roy thought of him as just a trouble.

Ed's eyes opened slowly and Roy was just sitting there now, dozing off but half awake.

"Well, someones awake" Roy said slowly blinking a couple of times.

"Wheres Al?" Ed asked rubbing his eyes slowly.

"I told him to go home and get some rest, he was falling asleep in his chair" Roy said softly leaning foward a little.

"So were you" Ed huffed before turning so he laid on his back.

"How are you holding up?" Roy asked softly his eyes falling down to Eds leg.

"Fine" Ed said quietly, the pain medicine was beginning to wear off though. His leg was hurting a lot.

"Your face says other wise" Roy pointed out gently and Ed just huffed and closed his eyes.

"I just woke up Idiot, " he snapped and Roy sighed.

"Need anything? I'm running down to get coffee?" Roy offered getting up slowly.

"Go home" Ed said flatly.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Your putting in to much effort, it's fine and all but, go home. Sleep, you do have school tomorrow right?" Ed asked knowingly.

"No, it's saturday."

"Please, go" Ed said quietly.

"No," Roy said before leaving the room.

"That stubborn man" he huffed putting a pillow over his head.

"Well good to see you awake Edward, good morning" the doctor said with a smile as he opened up the curtains.

"How're you feeling" the doctor asked walking over to his iv and checking it.

"Like a car ran over my leg 5 times" Ed said struggling to sit up.

"Well, I am going to give you your presciptions soon. Than you can get dressed and your uncle can drive you home" the doctor said with a smile.

"Alright, thanks Mr Kellan" Ed said ith a nod and the man left the room. Ed looked around slowly. The room was bright. It hurt his eyes. The light was dancing off the pale white walls, it seemed whatever hospital you're in is always completly white. Why not black? Was white suppose to make people happy? it just pissed Ed off even more.

"Its like everything is suppose to be freaking perfect when your here, chair in order machines are shiny and the walls are perfectly kept white and the beds are always pulled ight when made." ed said to himself and than looked out the window.

He watched a bird fly by in the sky, it landed on the window sill outside the glass and tapped its beak on the glass before cawing. Ed chuckled softly and pulled the sheets from his tired frame.

"Well bird, looks like we're both trapped, I'd much rather be where you are though" he sighed and there was a small laugh. He turned his head to the door way and saw his "uncle" there holding a styrofoam cup.

"Well, I guess you are insane after all" Roy said with a small smile.

"What are you going on about?" Ed snapped.

"Nothing, nothing, come one lets get you dressed" Roy said with a smirk.

"Thanks, but I can do that on my own" he snapped.

"Mhmm we'll see" Roy muttered into his cup in amusement. Ed pulled off his shirt as Roy leaned his shoulder on the door frame.

Roy watched the boys muscles flex and shift under that tan skin. His mouth began to water, he took a sip of coffee.

He watched Ed pull a hite tank top on to his upper body and tug it down.

Roy took another sip of coffee.

He watched Eds hand, metal and flesh, run through the messy blonde strands before pulling them back and than up. He watched the hair tye come off the boys slim wrist and go around the bundled hair. His jaw line and soft face was now in better veiw.

Roy sipped at the tart liquid in his cup once again.

Ed grabbed the pants and put it on his akles and than stopped at a pain in his leg. He yelped and Roy smirked.

"Need help" Roy asked and Ed shook his head before trying to pull them up.

"ah ow" he gasped gripping his leg.

Ed looked up at the smirking idiot and growled.

"Just shut the door" he snapped and Roy did as told. He walked over to the blonde and stood before him.

"Well?" Ed asked.

"Hush, I'm thinking shorty" he snapped and Ed growled.

"Oh! Here stand up" Roy said and Ed nodded. With the help of Roy, Ed was standing leaning on one leg.

"Good now," Roy began to pull the pants up around the boys legs. Roy smiled delightfully at the the very pale blonde hair on the boy legs.

'Cute' Roy mused as he gently pulled them up around the boys hurt leg. Little did he know Ed's face was bright red. Roy kept gripping his legs tightly and than sliding them and Ed was flushing more and more the higher he went.

Roy finally got them around Ed's waist and tugged them up over his ass his arms around Eds waist. He smiled down at the boy who wasn't looking at him.

He pulled his arms away from the boys warm body and buttoned the buttons at the tops of the pants. He was crouching in front of the boy and Ed was looking down at him.

"There" Roy said with a wide smile across his handsome features.

"Whatever" Ed huffed grabbing the crutches leaning against his bed side. He waited for Roy to open the door an Al was there. He as blinking at the two.

"Why was the door closed?" Al asked.

"I was simply helping Ed get dressed was all" Roy said with a smile before going off to the doctor to get the pills for Ed.

"Well, brother" Al said with a smirk.

"Whatt?" Ed snapped. Al took note in the lovely pink shade on his brothers face.

"Well? What did Mr. Mustang do?" Al asked.

"Nothing! Well, he did help me get dressed! But other than that, no, nothing" Ed said his cheeks becoming a deep red.

"I don't know Ed, say, you getting a head ache from all of the blush running up to your face?" Al asked.

"No, from you" Ed snapped leaning against the wall. A nurse walked by and smiled at him with a small giggle.

"The hell with this place, I wanna go home" he huffed and Al smiled but again.

"Your avoiding the subject, brother" Al said with a small tone, Ed didn't like it. It was devious.

"Al, there is nothing to avoid. Nothing happened. You make it seem like we were making out" Ed snapped.

"Were you" Al asked and Ed gave him a glare.

"He says he doesn't have an interest in someone younger than him, I heard that" Ed said standing up straighter.

"He's bisexual brother and he stuttered, when he spoke" Al said sighing. His brother always did eaves dropped. He was usually never caught. Only once by mom, and Ed wouldn't admit to what he had heard.

"Well, that could mean anything!" Ed snapped as the two made there way over.

"Well Good morning Alphonse" The doctor said with a smile.

"Morning" Al replied shortly avoiding his brothers eyes.

"I'm making this simple, red is for pain, blue is for healing, green is for rebuilding. Don't take more than one red one a day got it?" thre doctor asked handing Roy the bag. Ed nodded and Roy looked at the bag before nodding.

"Well, shall we go than?" he asked and the two nodded slowly.

"If it begins to hurt, to the extent of not being able to move, call me?" the doctor asked and Roy nodded.

"Also in that bag is a doctors note two copies one for the nurse the other for your coach." the doctor added.

"Thank you, Doctor Kellan, hopefully I won't see you for a while, here at least" Ed said with a smile. The man ruffled Eds hair and Ed smiled at the man patted his back.

"Have a nice day" he said before smiling and walking away.

"Hes really nice, I forgot how nice" Ed said smiling as they began to go to the elevators. Roy huffed and Al took notice of it.

They got to the car and Roy drove them home.

He got them settled in before clapping.

"Alright well, call me if you need anything and I hope to see both of you monday in school" he said nodding. The two waved. Well Al waved Ed gave him a shrug and he left.

"Brother you really shoud be more considerate, he helped us a lot" Al said and Ed shrugged.

"If the bastard isn't gonna be fair than I ain't gonna be either. I'm tuckered out, night" Ed said climbing the stairs slowly with his crutches.

"It's only 12!" Al called.

"Wake me up for dinner" Ed said before closing the door to his room.

_Thud!_

_"Ah, mhm Roy, easier, I just got out of the hospital" Ed complained as Roy jammed his hips into the blondes waist again, spreading Eds legs farther apart so Roy could jam his knee into his crotch._

_Roy and Eds body were squished together against the wall as Roy kissed down Eds neck. Roys hot lips trailed over his jaw and down on to the sensitive area of his neck. The dimmed room hid Eds bright blush that sprinkled all over his face. Roy was also glad for the darkness of the room because it seemed to excite his sexy little blond more. Roy bit down on Eds collar bone and Ed let out a gasp and shifted making Roy smirk against Eds hot flesh. He ran his warm wet tongue over the abused skin and Ed let out a small moan._

_"Roy," Ed started but stopped when Roy burried his hands in his hair and removed the ponytail. He gripped the back of Eds neck and violently pushed his lips against Eds. Eds eyes widened and than began to shut as he wrapped his arms around Roys neck. Roy nibbled on Eds lips and Ed pulled away._

_He gave Roy a questioning look and Roy smirked into Eds hair shifting against the teen._

_"It'll be good, I promise you'll like it" He said kissing Eds temple._

_Roy slowly brought his hand up to Eds cheek and ran his thumb over soft skin. He slowly pushed his thumb into Eds lips and opened his mouth, from the corner of his eye he saw the whites of Eds eyes get bigger. _

_"Tongue, out" Roy ordered softly in a slightly teasing tone pressing his thumb to the inside of Eds mouth as Ed let out a breath. Slowly Eds small pink virgin tongue came out of his mouth and Roy grinned._

_Ed looked down at his tongue and then back at Roy and Roy leaned in with his mouth open and hotness swept over Eds lips and mouth. He moaned as Roy's tongue slipped over his. Roy added the right amount of suction and pressure and it drove Ed crazy. Roy was suprised that Ed was acutally trying to kiss back, he was really good for a first timer._

_Hot pleasure ran down Eds spine and Roy seemed to notice so he jammed his hips into the flushed teens. Ed pulled away a groan escaping his lips as his head hit the wall behind them. Roy shifted his knee slighty farther up and Eds grip on Roy tightened._

_"You ok?" Roy asked his hot breath ghosting over Ed raw ear lobe._

_"Hah, yea" He struggled to say as Roy blew hot air on to his neck. Roy pushed soft blonde hair away from the tan neck and pressed his hot tongue on it and licked all the way up to behind Eds hear and Eds neck bent inward closing off that area. Roy smiled at Ed's sensitivity and moved to the middle of Eds neck and sucked there. He brought his lips over to right under neath Eds jawline and sucked as Ed caught his breath. He blinked and pushed Roy away gently. _

_"What is it love?" Roy asked softly._

_"A hickey?" Ed asked alarmed as Roys grin grew wider and more evil._

_"Congratualtions. You know what a hickey is" He said giggling as he placed a kiss to Eds forehead._

_"Of course I do!" he snapped with a furious red blush. Roy grinded his hips into Eds again and it instantly shut the boy up as he let out a struggled cry of pleasure._

_Roy smirked, he had the boy wrapped around his finger._

_Roy began unbuttoning Eds shirt and Ed blushed as he looked away. Roy let it fall off the blonde's small shoulders and out came his tan toned chest. It was pretty curvy for a boy, Roy smirked and tugged the shirt completly off. Ed shivered quietly._

_"I'll fix that" he whispered hotly on Eds collar bone and began kissing down the teens chest. Eds back arched in pleasure the farther Roys wet lips went. He moved his way over to where his automail was connected. Roy placed a hand on Eds chest and made small circles with his middle finger._

_"hah, mhm ah" Ed panted as Roy licked up his chest slowly. He eyed the purple scarred flesh and kissed it and Ed jerked away harshly._

_"Very sensitive there?" Roy noted as Ed placed his hands on the wall searching for something to grip._

_Roy ran his tongue over it and Ed let out a struggled noise._

_"Roy! uh, hah ahh" Ed moaned as Roys kissing became a bit more wet and more suction was added._

_"M-my. hah, nerves. That's whe-hah-re they're, mhmm, connected" Ed moaned as Roy bit down on his shoulder._

_"My, I'll have to remember that" Roy said continuing to make teasing circles over the boys hot body._

_He moved suddenly and pinned Eds hand up above his head pressing his body against the smaller one and kissed him. Ed smiled against the kiss fighting back with the same amount of intensity and jumped when Roys hands slid down to his ass. He pressed his hands firmly there as Ed let out a gasp. Roy slid his hand down to the back of Eds thigh and lifted Eds leg up slowly as he pushed his thigh into Eds crotch harder._

_"Roy!" Ed cried out as Roy smirked evilly. Ed wrapped his leg around the back of Roys as their hips bashed into each others violently._

_"Ed" Roy grunted looking at the boy, he felt him getting hard. _

_Roys hands fell down to the rim of Eds pants and Ed didn't say a word._

_Roy slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down._

_"Edward" a voice called._

_"Ed!" it called again._

Eds eyes shot open and he looked around the poster covered walls of his bedroom.

His eyes fell on Al who had worry on his face, which caused him to blink.

"Hey" Ed said slowly sitting up. He had a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Al asked alarmed and Ed blinked thinking of Roy. He gripped his chest and let out a breath.

"Nothing, it was a vision I guess" Ed lied ad Al nodded slowly.

"Dinner, is ready" he said and Ed nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute" Ed said slowly and Al eyed him for a moment. He nodded and left the room the door closing with a soft click.

"God damn it, why that, of all things why that?" Ed asked himself his head falling into his hands.

"I'm not gay"he whispered. He wasn't. He still liked girls, still thought they were hot and sexy. He just thought Roy was a bit more, especially in that damned dream.

"Could I be... bisexual?" Ed thought aloud. He never felt this way about another guy before, maybe it was just Roy?

"Well this is damn annoying, I hate the man" Ed huffed getting up slowly already feeling himself. He was as hard as a rock. He went to the bathroom and the went downstairs. Al was on the phone.

"Yea, he just woke up, he was just tired. yea, He was moving in his sleep said it was a weird dream," Al said into the phone. Ed yawned catching Al's attention and he said bye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ed asked sitting down and rubbing his leg slowly.

"Don't rub, the doctor said that it causes swelling, with blood. He said he'd have to drain it" Al threatned and Ed nodded his face becoming pale.

"Who was that?" Ed asked again and Al blinked looking out the window.

"Who was who?" Al asked sticking his fork into a peice of brocli.

"On the phone you nimrod" Ed said and Al blinked.

"Oh it was Mr. Mustang, he found one of your pill bottles in his car, he's gonna give it to you tomorrow" Al said and Ed nodded slowly.

"Please don't talk about me with him" Ed said quietly.

"I know," Al said cautisously.

"I just, I'm pissed at him. He's so annoying and thinks hes right about everything and it irritates the crap out of me. I know he's doing all of this stuff for us but, I just, I'm done with him. He's annoying" Ed said his head hitting the table.

"Ed, did you say that in one breath?" Al asked alarmed and Ed nodded letting in a small one.

"I, I dont know what to ever think anymore. Everything is crazy in here Ed sighed touching his head.

Al sighed and played with the food on his plate.

"Just relax ok?" Al said, his tone was more demmanding than suggestful.

"Yea ok" Ed sighed rubbing his temples.

"Eat, too" Al reminded and Ed huffed.

"I'm gonna get fat now that I can't run and won't be in gym" he complained.

"No your not, your acting like a girl" Al snapped playfully and Ed ate slowly.

Ed sat down on the couch thinking about the dream. Of course it was a dream, he was already out of his cast, his leg was better. It was a dream. Nonsense, they don't ever make sense.

The night passed, Ed had fallen asleep on the couch and Al in his own room. Al woke up and saw Ed flipping through tv channels on the couch.

"Morning," Ed called waving and Al waved walking into the kitchen. Sundays were always relaxing.

"Its, weird. You being home, your usually at practice on Sundays" Al said sitting down with a mug of tea on the other couch.

"Well here I am!" he chuckled and Al sighed with a small smile.

"Check your phone?" Al asked with a raised eyebrow. Ed nodded.

"Over 20 messages, a couple from Winry actually, seeing how my automail was holding up. She says she coming down to central today actually, well the message was from a few days ago... but yea" Ed chuckled rubbing his hair.

"Eh, I don't mind if she stops by. The house his fine, and it'll be amusing to watch her run around crazy" he laughed and the bell rang.

"Ah!" Ed exclaimed hiding under the blankets.

Al rolled his eyes getting up and answered the door and winry was tackling him with a hug.

"Hey! Long time no see! Wheres the pipsqueak, break my art?" she asked coming in and Al shut the door pointing to the couch.

"ED!" she exclaimed jumping on him and hugging him.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Lemme see your automail!" she exclaimed tearing the blanket off his body.

"Ah oh- your leg" she said pointing at the cast for a second and than gasping.

"What happened!" she squealed wrapping her arms around is neck worried.

"I'm fine, I had surgery was all" he said pushing her away with a small smile. Winry was like a sister now. She was his first real girlfriend and they broke up well... that another story. She smiled still having small feelings for Ed, wishing to be with him but he only though of her as a sister.

"well whats wrong with it?" She asked touching the cast gently. Al smiled at the two watching Ed explain and there was another knock on the door.

Al opened it and saw Roy standing there with the pill bottle in his hand.

"Oh come in" Al said with a smile and Roy blinked but nodded slowly.

He saw Ed and a girl on the couch. She was pulling off his shirt and Roy blinked. He bit his lip and Al led him into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ed. Is Al, you know, bent?" Winry asked slowly.

"Gay? Are you nuts, why'd you think that?" Ed asked in a hushed whisper, the same tone as hers.

"Well a black haired man just walked into the kitchen with him" Winry said slowly.

"No, hes dropping off my medicine, thats Roy Mustang, its a long story" Ed sighed rubbing his face, scared that his little brother might be gay for a second.

"Oh, ok," she said with a sigh.

"Here lay down" she said pushing on his shoulders and he obeyed and she looked at his automail.

"Well its not too bad theres just a few missing bolts" she sighed.

"Do you need to take it off?" he asked slowly and she shook her head.

"Good, cause I don't think I could take it" he sighed and she frowned.

"Do you hurt that bad?" she asked looking at her leg and his eyes widened.

"Its fine" he said with a smile.

"So, coffee?" Al asked Roy who was standing there akwardly.

"Oh, no, I should be going soon," Roy said his eyes wandering over to the doorway to the living room.

"Mr. Mustang, its Winry, his mechanic, quit worrying" Al said opening the fridge. He heard the man let out a breath and than struggled noice.

"Who said I was worried!" Roy exclaimed softly and Al sighed and walked over to the man.

"Can you please just tell me yes or no, about my brother, please?" Al asked his eyes looking straight into Als.

"I- yes" Roy sighed feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

Al studied him for a moment before nodding and smiling.

"Well I'm glad you told me, " he said nodding before letting Roy out the front door and than sitting down in the living room.

'Aw shit what did I just do' Roy thought as he walked out to his truck.

"Hey, want your medicine now?" Al asked and Ed nodded as Winry screwed a bolt into his shoulder.

Al left the room and came back with three pills and a glass of water. Ed sat up and took them. Winry was working on his leg now.

"So tell me, what positions were you assigned for, for Track and Feild this year?" she asked removing the plate on his shin. She was looking through wires and rubber bands.

"Eh, I got assigned the mile again, and the long jump" he explained and she nodded holding a screw driver in her mouth as her hands tangled wires.

"Mile isn't anything new" Al pointed out and Ed shrugged.

"I'm almost done, I'm surprised, this is the best you've taken care of your automail" she said with joy before kissing his cheek. She hurried away to wash her hands. Ed let out a breath.

"So what'd Mustang say" Ed asked and Al blinked.

"Nothing, just asked how you were doing" Al smiled and Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" he asked and Al just got up and left knowing Ed wouldn't be able to follow.

"ugh, damn" he huffed.

All Al knew was that when school came tomorrow, things were going to be quite different.

Ed knew when school came he was going to avoid Mustang or else he'd blush cause of that damned dream.

Roy knew he was going to have to avoid both brother in order to stay calm and collected.

At least for a day.

**AN: ok this is my longest chapter... its funny cause nothing really happens... haha lol sorry. The next chapter will be a bit interesting =] lol (it involves Ed and Roy) =] please Review**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE! '

**AUTHORS NOTE! : Ok... I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer was broken so I had to download all of this stuff and find out what the problems were. There were a lot. I have camp (XD) this week so I don't know when the next update will be... I'm really sorry but I will try to have it up by thursday... Once again I'm really sorry!  
>Oh also! My cousin MTVQ and I are having a little competition. We are writing a spamano fanfic... A one shot.( Spamano is Hetalia Spain and Romano) We are going to upload them at the same exact time and see who gets more reviews.. So please go to my stories and find it I will alert it here on this story when I post it! Please I wanna win!<strong>

** P.S. I've never wrote one for Spamano before... SO I hope I do good! =]**


	12. Chapter 12

Things were well... Quite normal, one would say after everything thats happened. The Elrics returned to school on Monday and Roy was teaching again. The track team had won its match by the slimest, but it was still a win. It was still early in the day, Ed sitting behind his desk listening to a lecture about the book _The Hour I First Believed_ **(1)**. English was always a relaxed class for him, nothing ever too hard came across for him. Ed was tapping his pencil on the side of his desk and staring quizaclly at the cast on his leg. The pain was throbbing in his leg again. His thoughts drifted over to Roy, the man he was currently avoiding. They bumped into each other this morning in homeroom and Roy nearly knocked him over.

'Damn bastard, like a bull in a china shop' Ed thought but even he knew that that was a lie. He just felt the need to say bad stuff about the man because he was pissed at him.

"Edward, Is something bothering you?" the english teacher asked.

"Oh, no sorry, just thinking about what you said"he lied smiling sweetly. The teacher nodded slowly and returned to what she was writing on the bored.

_"Well try to pay better attention when I am speaking"_ was what she would've said but all of the teachers were going soft on him. He rather the school work than the pain though.

He barely got any sleep last night because of the damn cast. His cell phone buzzed and saw that it was Winry.

Her and Al got together, but Al was hesitant to agree to her date because he still believes she likes Ed. Which was probably true.

"Busy after skool?" the text read. he didn't feel like answering. He didn't know first of all and he was tired.

The bell rang and he got up grabbing his bag leaning on one leg and then taking his crutches and walked out the door.

Because of his injury he had to sit in the front of all classes now so he had to actually pay attention instead of doodling or space out.

An boy just leaving and getting to classes weres a hassel.

An damn was he a celebrity too. Everyone wanted to talk to him and know what happened, everyone asked if he needed help with anything. He kindly said no but everything was getting to be a bit much.

He walked into art and sat down and yawned and went to take out his sketch book only to find it gone.

"What the fuck" he almost yelled but quieted when he cursed.

He felt his heart beat increase almost instantly and he got up quickly and went over to his art teacher.

"Ms. Hawkeye, may I go get my sketch book I believe I left it in my locker" he said and she blinked but nodded.

"It isn't like you to forget things, " she sighed and he shrugged and left as quick as he could on crutches.

He walked down the hall slowly, things were coming in and out of his mind but all he wanted was his damn sketch book. He needed to wipe out his mind and put it all out on to paper. His hands shook as he worked on the lock of his locker. His sketch book fell out and paper were strewn across the floor. He went to bend down to gather them up but fell because of his cast. He yelped hitting the locker rather hard and fell to the floor with a thud. He leaned against the cold grey lockers annoyed.

"Ed?" A small voice asked. Ed sighed and looked over already knowing who it was.

"What?" he asked raising and eye brow at Roy.

"Well, your on the floor surrounded by papers..." he trailed off crossing his arms.

"Yea, I'm trying to figure out why the world hates me so fucking much" he muttered before beginning to pick up papers. Roy kneeled down and helped gather them glancing at a few. Both smiled a little bit thinking about how this had happened before. Them meeting at Eds locker.

"You need to be neater so stuff doesn't fall out of your locker" Roy sighed handing the papers he collected to Ed.

"Yea well you can work on keeping quiet" he snapped trying to get up. He whimpered out of pain and embarresment and Roy smiled sadly.

"Here" Roy said latching on to Eds hands. He pulled the boy up gently and and than handed him his crutches.

They looked at each other for a moment before Roy spoke.

"I think you're mad at me, and I don't know why." He said it carefully.

Ed smiled a bit before sighing and leaning on his crutches.

"I have to get back to class" he said turning away from his teacher.

He began to walk down the halls and Roy stopped him.

"Come have lunch with me" he asked quickly. His eyes moved around quickly looking at different places others than Eds eyes.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"Same reason as before, your interesting. Except I have more questions to ask because I know you're no good at starting conversations" Roy said with a small smile.

"What if I said no?" Ed asked turning slowly away from the man.

"Than I'd ask again tomorrow" he said firmly.

Ed began to walk down the hall, he was about to turn the corner before he sighed and stopped.

"I don't know," he said and dissapeared behind the corner. Roy blinked a few times. He walked back into his class room wondering what had possesed him to go out into the hallway. Hoping it would be Ed? Or maybe it was just the loud slam of lockers that bothered him.

Ed made it back to his art class room a little breathless and sat down and flipped open to a clean page. He looked up at the assignment. It was a project and they had to hand it in on friday.

**Draw something that you hate, but you know in a fews certain ways you can't live with out. **

Ed huffed, well the problem was there were just so many. A certain man come to think of it. He blushed at his thoughts but pressed the edge of his pencil to the soft milky paper. He pushed the thoughts of the project away and began to draw to clean up his mind.

The bell rang and he went off to math. Roy had to ask him to lunch right? He needed to pay attention in math as it is and now he had to figure out if he was going to go or not.

"Ok, just text book work today. I wsa up late last night grading tests, so I don't have anything planned, the numbers are on the bored as well as the page number" she sighed and the class sighed inrelief. No one ever did the text book work.

"Good," he mumbled as he opened up his notebook and a text book to make it look like he was working.

"Excuse me when will we be getting tests?" a straight A student asked sittig up a bit in her seat.

"At the end of the period as you leave" she said scrawling out something on paper. The period passed by agonizingly slow, not that Ed minded. He was beginning to grow a head ache anyways. The bell rang and he slammed his books shut.

"I'll call your names and you can takes you tests and leave" she explained. She bagan to call kids names and Ed watched people get up. They would yes or roll their eyes or even frown depending on what they got. Ed was called last.

"Ed, I know you are a very bright student in many classes. I know you struggle in math but, a 64?" she asked handing him his test.

"I know I'm sorry" he sighed looking at the grade. It was going to bring his whole average down.

"I won't count it because It's never happened before but please come to my extra helps if you need them. No one will think of you any less if you show up there" she said comfotingly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think they would, you see I am very busy but I will try to come to the next session" he informed looking down at his paper. She nodded and he left the room. The bell for the next period had already rung. It didn't matter it was lunch for him any way.

He walked really slow, wasting his time and to try to ease the throbbing in his leg. He saw Roy's class room coming into view and Hughes came out of it.

"Oh Ed!" he exclaimed and Ed almost face palmed.

"Hey" he said with a kind smile.

"How've you been doing? " he asked polietly and with a big grin.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." he said with a small smile. Hughes was never bad.

"How long are you off it?" Hughes asked peering down at the cast, people had been eager to sign their names.

"The cast comes off in 3 months. Than I have a brace for 5 weeks and than I have to go through physcial therapy. Probably won't be running till next year, but I have to take it easy" he sighed and Hughes nodded understanding.

"What ever makes you heal better!" he said patting Ed on the shoulder. He walked away down the hallway and Ed let out a breath. He knew he had to go in to see Roy now that he probably heard them speaking.

"Oy! I'm here" Ed said entering the room and tossing his bag down. He folded up the paper and put it in his jean pocket. He sat down on Roys desk. Roy sighed seeing Ed getting in the way of his work.

"I'm here because you wanted me to come, so talk to me than" he said demmandingly as he crossed his arms. Roy got out a sharpie and signed Eds cast. Ed felt his cheeks heat up and than looked away.

"Why are you mad at me?" Roy asked fowardly and Ed blinked.

"I, I'm not mad" he lied but Roy only sighed.

"The truth, now" he ordered and Ed slid off the desk and sat on the floor.

"You don't tell me the truth why should I tell you mine?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked sitting on the floor next to him. Ed growled and sighed.

"I know, that you don't just know about those precognitions because your a teacher. It's stupid to lie to me, at least try a little harder" he snapped bringing his good knee to his chest and hugging it.

"Fine, you caught me alright?" Roy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How do you know about them?" Ed asked sharply.

"I use to have them when I was younger, my mother took me to a doctor. I actually talked to him too," he said but his said tone was slightly a sneer.

Ed was bewildered for a few minutes. They sat there quietly Ed thinking about it.

"You don't have them anymore?" he asked.

"No, well very rarely... Haven't had one in over a year" Roy said looking down at him.

Ed was silent for a moment before biting his lip and sighing.

"I didn't know" he said softly, a bit apoligetic.

"Don't assume you know everything" Roy said a bit annoyed. This caused Ed to look up at him in frustration.

"I do not! I never have. There are too many things in the world for me to know all of it," he snapped angrily.

"Its a figure of speach, there you go again always making things more difficult than they have to be" Roy sighed getting up and arranging things on his desk. Ed struggled to get up and finally succeeded.

"What do you think you're doing? You knew I was right and you-

Ed snapped his mouth shut at his choice of words ands Roy smirked which caused Ed to growl.

"The only reason I was frustrated at that hospital was because you were treating me like a child. I asked how you knew about them and you fed me lies. I don't want to be lied to" he said calmly.

"It was a white lie, why did it bother you" Roy sighed exasperated.

"I, I knew it was a lie, thats why!" he growled and Roy rubbed his temple quickly before looking at Ed.

"Ed, you never tell me anything. Ever. Why should I tell you about me if you don't even talk about yourself" Roy growled ending up making that question sounding harsher than it had to be. Ed became frustrated, he knew that Roy was right.

"I don't want to tell a stranger things." he said simply.

Roy laughed.

"A stranger? Really? If I was such a stranger than why did you make me fake being your uncle. Why did you let me into your home, heres one, why did you get in my car that night?" he asked angrily.

"I, I don't know. I never know... Nothing" he said quietly sitting down in a desk chair.

Roy stared at him for a moment before breathing through his nose.

"I'm my biggest flaw. Remember that teacher I told you I beat up?" Ed asked quietly. Roy nodded and walked towards Ed. He tensed up quite a bit.

"I must've had to have a reason to beat him up. He's one of the main reasons why I don't trust people anymore" he snapped angrily.

"What did he do?" Roy asked feeling his heart beat increase.

"H-he... did stuff to me, I don't, mhmm" he stopped talking placing a hand on his forehead.

"Why can't you ever just speak to me truthfully! Don't think up a lie to get yourself out! Thats what led me to being your uncle! You aren't careless Edward, your just over whelmed at which lies you have and haven't told people"

"Don't speak like you know me! You don't know anything, nothing" he snapped removing the hand from his forehead. He felt his eyes burning.

"You're right, because you dont tell me. I do know this though. Have you ever wondered why you suck at talking with people... why you can't start a conversation?" he asked and Ed looked at him with a glare.

"Its because you never open up and actually talk truthfully with people. Never letting them in on your life" Roy said coldly.

"I spoke truthfully with you, and look waht you're doing! You're using it to rub my face in how fucked up my life is" he said trying not to scream.

"No you didn't. You spoke half truthfully, the other half were lies or un-important things." he snapped narrowing his eyes.

"I can't talk to people ok? I-I don't know why I can't. But I never could, and just because you yell words at me with some meaning behind them doesn't mean it'll fix me" he snapped getting up slowly.

"Listening to you when you were in my class room at lunch that time, was what I expected to hear from you. I knew a few of the things you said were lies, but most were truths. You were almost there, letting me in. I want to know about you Edward, I do. It agrivates me that you're so fucking closed up like a box that I can't even open you" he snapped becoming more and more annoyed.

"What are you some fucking therapist?" he snapped getting his bag.

He was getting ready to leave.

"No, obviously not because you don't talk to them either. Maybe all of the birds in the sky know about what goes on in your mind. " he muttered. Ed looked confused, staring at the man wondering what he meant.

"I'm just a nut case than I guess. I don't know what goes on in your head either. You tease me and control me and than you fucking act kind and innocent. I know you aren't innocent because you couldn't be. " he snapped rapidly at his teacher.

"Ed, have you ever been in love?" Roy asked slowly his eyes becoming sad.

"What? What does- Why?" he stuttered confused.

"Its strange, its seems you'd seem so much more beautiful, if you knew" he sighed softly walking towards Eds who moved back slowly. His back pressed against the wall and Roy was standing dangerously close.

Ed was scared at the close proximety and the fact that Roys attitude changed so suddenly. He smelt the scent of him, of burning fires and after shave. He felt the heat of his body and smell of his laundy soap on his clothes.

Roy leaned in and crashed into Eds lips with his own. It was short and clean. It was long but that was because Ed never pushed Roy away. He was blaming shock at the moment but a bigger part knew it was because it was desire. Eds face and body tensed and Roys lips moving slight every now and again.

The bell rang louder than usual, or maybe it was just that things were so quiet.

"Your quite beautiful when your walls are down." Roy said harshly. He pulled away roughly nearly knocking Ed over.

"Now get to class" he ordered as he sat down at his desk.

**(AN: see I could have stopped it there but I haven't posted in a while)**

Ed stumbled away dazed and confused by what had happened. His mouth was twitching and his face was beat read. All he could think about was how Roys tone of voice changed so quickly.

"He fooled me again" Ed whispered to himself before entering his history class. he sat down next to Russell who was tearing paper out of his note book out of sheer boredom.

"Oh hey Ed" he said tossing the paper shreds on the floor. Ed watched them drift to the tile floors and lay there hopelessly. Only to be picked up later by the janitor because a kid would never do it.

"eeeeee-Ed?" Russell said poking Eds shoulder.

"What, oh sorry, " he said with a sheepish smile.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yea, ok, I'm just in a bit of a problem" he sighed and Russell blinked.

He stared at Ed for a moment and Ed noticied it.

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"Nothing its just, well you usually say your fine, I was caught off guard was all" Russell chuckled shortly. Ed blinked realizing he had just slipped a little.

He was stirred from that fight, not the kiss the fight.

"Whats your problem?" Russell asked after the bell rang. People began to take out their notebooks.

"I don't know how to fix it" he sighed and Russell nodded, he was going to leave the subject alone.

"I'm going to the nurse I don't feel well" Ed said getting up suddenly. He told the teacher who nodded gave him a pass and he left quickly.

Ed took deep breaths as he hurred as quick as he could down the halls on crutches. He was having a panic attack because he had no idea what to do. His heart wouldn't slow down so he began to think maybe he was having a heart attack. Than he remebered that your heart stops when that happens so he relaxed. He remebered that it stopped from beating to hard and he worried again and than he passed Roy's class which was full of kids. His mind raced and he felt himself getting dizzy. He made it to the nurses office just in time too. He passed out and good thing Hughes was there to catch him.

"Ed?" a voice asked softly. He felt his bodies scenses begin to work. His eyes unfortunalty were the last to kick in so he had guess the nurse Al and Hughes were there.

He was right.

"Hey" he said weakly.

"What happened?" Al asked softly.

" I Think I had a panic attack" Ed said slowly sitting up.

"A.. Panic attack... what, what? Why?" Al asked a bit worried now.

" I don't know" Ed said grippin his head.

"Just relax kid" Hughes said softly.

"Honey, do you want to go home?" the nurse asked. Ed shook his head yes but said no.

"Which is it?" Al asked confused.

"No I can't go home, Al" he said and Al knew why. A parent had to sign you out of school.

"Well, than rest here till the end of the day perhaps?" the nnurse suggested hopefully.

"I guess, so" Ed mumbled and Al squeazed his hand a little before getting up.

"Al, sorry" Ed muttered and Al blinked.

"Why are you sorry?" Al asked. His eyes brows knitted together.

"For making you worry, I probably have been doing that a lot latley" Ed chuckled slightly and Al smiled sadly.

"Its fine Ed"

Hughes got up and left suddenly and Ed blinked.

Ed laid down, he felt the head ache coming.

Al left to go back to class after making sure Ed was really ok. The nurse had asked him if anything had happened, any shocking news or horrific sights. he shook his head. Roy kissing him was neither news or horrific. He didn't know why he was so shocked. He sort of knew a little that Roy liked him. A little, maybe.

Ed felt bad, he wanted to apoligize.

Eigth period came.

"Edward" Roy called for attendance.

"Hes in the nurses office, " Russell said knowingly.

"He had a head ache" Al sighed and Roy nodded.

'shit' he thought immediatley.

**AN: [IMPORTANT]**

** Ok so I'm beginning to think I'm a bit like ed. I think I might be able to see into the future. I'm sitting here with torn ligaments in my own knee and it fucking hurts. I feel bad for him... XD So thats one of the reasons I have not posted in like forever.  
>The other is the more well yea the more original one. My computer got a virus and I had to download all of this stuff and like wipe out my hardrive and all of that. So that was the first problem and than came the accident. Word of advice don't try to turn to quickly when running.<br>It was funny, because I had to do research on torn ligaments in order to write about Eds injury so when my doctor asked if i knew anything about them I explained that I did and he nodded a bit amzed. So he thinks I'm probably some sort of genius. lawls! :3  
>Yea so I'm hoping you guys forgive me for my stupid delays and please review becasue I like this chptr. a lot so I wanna hear what ya think. I also ver sorry for typos or incoorection of teribble grammar. I rushed with the typing so i could upload quickers.<strong>

** BYE! CIAO! HASTA LUEGO! **

**(1) the hour I first believed is liket eh best book you'llever read. Its by wally lmb and it is incredible.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Roy,_

_ I guess you could say I was childish. It's not that I, put up walls just to protect me... I surrounded myself with them to see who would care enough to break them down. I guess that person was finally you. That fight that we had... I find myself wondering whats worse; Wishing you hadn't said something, or wishing you had said something but didn't. I think both are pretty bad.  
>I said a lot of things that were mean I guess, an I wish I could take them back but they already left my lips. There was so much I wished I had said. To tell you the truth I wanted to beat your ass. I was too cowardly to do so though. I don't know why but I didn't want to hit you. I didn't want to say something that'd hurt you too bad either. I felt, really bad.<br>That fight was probably the first time in a while that I yelled at someone. I never yell at anybody. I guess you really did get through to me. I'm happy you did it though, not a therapist or doctor. I would be annoyed if a complete stranger figured me out. Now that I think about it, you are a stranger to me. I am a little pissed then. I don't even know what your fucking favorite color is!  
>Being asked questions the way you spit them at me like rapid fire was hard to answer. I do horrible under pressure, which is why I'm quiet and keep to myself. I know you didn't know any of this so your gonna curse as you read it. I don't get in cars because I'm afraid I'll be in an accident again. I got into your car because you asked me to trust you. Again I'm an idiot though.<br>I'm easily fooled, which is one of the reasons why I have walls. I was good friends with a teacher. His name was Mr. Gordon. I never called him by his first name like I do you though. You and I are closer now. He helped me in math, because I have a hard time in that subject. He's the teacher I beat up. He had told me to come down after school to his class room, so I did. Innocent request. The fucker decides to touch me and I spazz and crack him in the jaw. I was so easily fooled by him, letting him in to my life little by little.  
>I'm foolish because I got into that car with you and hadn't know weather you'd take me home or not. I'm foolish because I let another person in again, one I barely knew. I was letting you in like I did with him. I know it's wrong to compare you to a man like him because your 10 times the greater man than he ever was.<br>Al told me that you heard I was in the nurses office yesterday. He also told me he heard you curse. Gotta be careful Mustang, my brothers got ears like a hawk does eyes. Anyways though, I had a panic attack. After you kissed me, (its even fucking hard to write those words in the same sentence) my mind was going too fast and I was struggling to keep up with everything. Everyone says I always have the answers. I can't have all of them right? By the way it's in my nature to think things through a ton. My question to you is why did you kiss me?  
>I thought about it for hours and I can't fucking decided weather it was to shut me up or just for the fun of it. I'm sure I did look funny... confused and limping down the hall. Probably like a dog or something. I want to know the answer though.<br>The point of this whole damn message was to say basically sorry, and I hope we could talk bastard. Incase you hadn't got that. I know you can be slow sometimes... hell we all can.I think I got everything, but I probably missed stuff so just give me a call or what ever... Only if you want though... talking over the phone is easier though one can hang up. Face to face you could grab the person before they leave.  
>I'm just warning you though. <em>

_ Don't tell me you love me unless you mean it because I might do something crazy like believe it._

_ -Ed_

Ed decided that after the 6th draft of the stupid letter it was good enough. He stared up at his ceiling fan and watched it spin. He had the letter clutched in his hand. The stars were poking through the black blanket rested over the sky. He had been at it for hours. He didn't even eat dinner. It was probably near midnight and if his lights didn't go off soon Al would be in yelling at him to go to bed. They had a test in Alchemy tomorrow... He hadn't even known on what. He sighed and clicked off the light. He fell asleep with the letter in his hand afraid to let it go.  
>"Ed wake up!" Al called banging on his brothers door.<br>"I'm up!" Ed called sitting up quickly. He looked around his room and let out a breath. He rubbed his eyes roughly.  
>"uggh, stupid damn letters. I suck at writing" he muttered getting up and grabbing is crutches. After getting dressed he walked down the stairs carefully and into the kitchen. He took his three pills and ate a peice of toast.<br>"This is burnt" he mumbled scraping the black stuff off.  
>"Sorry," Al chuckled placing stuff in his back pack. Ed tied his hair up and rubbed his eyes again. The letter was in his back pocket of his jeans.<br>"Russell asked if we wanted a ride...?" Al trailed off already knowing the answer.  
>"Sure," Ed said opening the fridge.<br>"sure?" Al asked alarmed.  
>"Yea, that is what I said right?" Ed asked pointing to his mouth.<br>"Really?" Al asked tilting his head.  
>"yes!" Ed chuckled and than he was being hugged by Al. Ed didnt have to ask why he just hugged back. The ride to school was normal. Ed wasn't paranoid or spazzing out and Al was proud. They all got out and Al hepd Ed get out. Al felt his brothers pulse in his wrist, it was beating as hard as a humming birds wings. Al smiled and Ed did too. His cheeks even turned pink.<br>"I can't wait to get this cast off, by the way anybody thinks its hot out today?" Ed asked and everyone agreed.  
>"It's suppose to brake records today" Russell moaned.<br>"Oh and you've got practice" Ed frowned and Russell nodded.  
>"Maybe I'll come and sit in the heat to feel the pain too," Ed said with a grin causing Russell to smile. Ed was really talkative today.<br>They walked into the school and everyone went different ways for homeroom. Al Russell and Ed stayed together. Al heard Ed curse which caused him to turned around.  
>"Wha-" Al stopped.<br>Ed's long blonde hair was framing his face and past his shoulders in long waves.  
>"Whoa" Russell said never seeing it down before. Ed was bright red holding his broken hair tie in shame.<br>"Damn," he said pushing all of his hair to one side.  
>"It kinda looks good down," Al pointed out.<br>"No it doesn't" Ed snapped touching it.  
>"It's really not that bad" Russell said with a chuckle.<br>"I'm going to his both of you with my crutches if you don't shut up" Ed snapped.  
>"Repunzel Repunzel! Let down your long hair!" Russell and Al sang.<br>They saw Eds look and both ran into the class room. Ed laughed walking into the classroom.  
>"I don't know what's worse you guys calling me that or the fact that you are scared of a person on crutches" Ed said sitting down next to the two.<br>"Though your on those doesn't mean you still can't kick an ass" Russell said.  
>"yes it does, because if he gets more hurt I'll kick his ass" Al said and both Ed and Russell laughed.<br>Roy listened to all of the laughter and sighed. Ed was just impossible to ignore. He had his eyes on him since he entered the class.  
>"Settle down, I have to take attendance" Roy ordered and the students scampered to their seats. All of the girls sitting up stright all of the guys huffing and slumping.<br>Russell sat behind Ed and Al in the class but usally Mr. Mustang let them sit wherever they want.  
>"Russell?" Roy called.<br>"Here"He said waving a bit. Ed snorted and whispered something to Al making Roy blink. He shook his head and continued calling names.  
>"Alphonse?" he asked and Al waved and he checked the name off.<br>"Edward"he asked looking up slowly.  
>"Don't you mean Repunzel!" Russell said and Ed turned around and hit him with hs crutches.<br>"Bastard, and yea I'm here" Ed snapped turning back aroud. He was running his hands through his hair. Roy hadn't noticed it was down. Now he couldn't help but stare. He called other names but couldn't stop thinking about Ed with his hair down.  
>"Reminder to those of you who have me, we have a test today" Roy said before sitting back down. The announcments sounded and Ed listened.<br>"Oh Ed you should do that, you'd win for the school!" a girl said turning around.  
>He blinked looking at her.<br>"Do what?" he asked  
>"The art competetion? Didn't you hear? The artist has to draw a person doing something" she said with a grin.<br>"Well, I don't know, do you have to be asked to particiapte?" Ed asked leaning foward. The girl looked familiar. Her name was Chelsea, he remebered that.  
>"Yes, and the drawing has to be in by Saturday. " she explained.<br>"What would a person..." he trailed off.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"It's just a big category I guess, lots of range but it's got to have meaning huh..." he said ad she nodded with a smile.  
>"By the way I do like your hair down Ed" she said smiling.<br>Ed remebered, he had dated this girl before! oh.. that just made things akward.  
>Ed sat back in his chair and got a crazy Idea. He scribbled it down before the bell rang.<br>The school day went slow, too slow actually. Ed had found a rubber band to pull his hair back in. He left it in a side pony tail like his mother used to wear. 8th period had came and Ed walked in grabbing a test off of Mustangs desk and sat down. Al plopped down beside him and Russell on the other side.  
>"this sucks I didn't even fucking study" he muttered getting out a pencil.<br>"I heard you were asked to do the art competition" Al said ignoring his brothers comment. He would do fine.  
>"Yea, some pretty good artists have been selected though" he sighed and Al smiled.<br>"Well you were picked, that says something" Al ponited out.  
>Ed asked Al to get the stapler and Al obliged. Ed stapled the letter to the back of the test and gave it back to Al. Al looked at him quizaclly <strong>(SP? lol)<strong> before putting it back.  
>"You may begin when the bell rings. No wandering eyes or chatting till the bell rings to leave. If I see any of this I will give you and automatic zero" Roy warned and the bell rang and people began.<br>A lot of people were stumped by the first question. The Elric brothers and Russell and a few others seemed to be doing fine though. Most of the class was having trouble though. He watched amused as they scribbled away on the test turning papers. The letter attached to Eds test caught his eye. He wondered what it said. He was kind of scared to read it, and thought about grading Ed's test last.  
>The class went by and the bell rang. People dropped their tests on his desk and he said his goodbyes.<p>

"Ed! Hurry it up! Winry is in town right now and she want's to see us!" Al said tugging on Ed.

"Uh, Al I'm going as fast as a crippled person can go, your girlfirend can wait" Ed snapped. Roy smiled amused as he watched the two Elric brothers hurry out of the class room.

Instead of waiting Roy quickly took Eds test. He ripped off the last page and saw it indeed was a letter. His eyes scanned the papers quickly reading the words carefully. It sure had Ed's attitude in it. Roy placed the letter slowly down and thought about it.

'_Don't tell me you love me unless you mean it because I might do something crazy like believe it.'_

"This is really, not right" Roy moaned placing his head in his hands.

He felt the need to burn Mr. Gordon to ashes and than step on them and toss them into an ocean. He didn't know what to feel. He felt it hand itching, it was burning and tingling, like fire was licking it. He picked up a pen and began etching something into the paper. His hand felt relieved when he placed the pen down. He felt a headache growing in his skull though. He looked at what he had drawn.

They were Ed's eyes wet with tears.

He leaned back in his chair placing a hand over his face.

"Son of a bitch, " he mumbled. It had been forever since these episodes happened and out of no where they started again.

"This really sucks, out of every person in the world I have to get stuck with a half insane one? Me really? God Gate, your really must hate me" he moaned. The thing that bothered him the most was the fact he had no idea, weather he was talking about Ed or himself.

**AN: OK... this sucked. I know and I'm sorry. I apolgize.. really truely, I am ashamed. For as much time as I took this could have been a whole lo better. I'm going to make an excuse, but the pain medication I'm taking gives me terrible head aches and I already have bad ones to begin with so... I couldn't really think to hard or make anything have deep meaning... I'm sorry, I tired. I hope that you at least liked it a little, and I wish for reviews please! Just a couple would be fine... btw did I mntio I love you guys? lol I probably wouldn't have gotten this far with out you guys constantly asking for more... =] I think this is short so sorry for that too.. Bye !111**


	14. Chapter 14

School. It indeed was where kids went to learn and socilaize. It was also the depth of every single drama in kids lives. 99.9 % of the fights or guidance meetings or even fights with familys are related to something that had happened in school. Roy had been mullig the thought of being a guidance counslor.  
>"God that must suck," he mumbled.<br>"What?" Hughes asked. Roy's thoughts were interuptted when his old friend had invaded his mind.  
>"Nothing, just how much pay a guidance counslor must make..."<br>Hughes laughed at that and got up from behind Roys desk. He had been occupying the space, taking the time to look at the pictures there. Hughes had pointed out that not one of them were of his daughter, Roys god daughter Elycia. Roy shrugged and sat back down behind his desk which was now vacant. He had finished checking desks for things people might have left behind.  
>"I'm going home," Roy informed. He pulled out the breif case packed with graded tests, homework, and work from his night job.<br>"You have work tonight?" Hughes asked. Roy shook his head as he popped it open and placed a few more things inside the leather case.  
>"Just have to get home, look over some stuff see you tomorrow," he mumbled. Hughes nodded watching Roy leave the class room.<br>_

"What're you gonna draw for that competiton, better yet, that project due on friday?" Al asked.  
>"I haven't got a clue, for the project that is," Ed mumbled. He was currently balancing a yellow pencil on the tip of his nose. Al flicked it and told him to get working, friday was in two days. Ed huffed and pressed his back into the couches soft apolestry. He looked at the blank page and than back at Al. He new what he was going to draw for the competetion. He was sure it'd confuse people, but he'd get it. He began as usal with light shapes and getting in lines that were important first. It was late hen he finished, its the way he was. He always finshed what he started in the same time. He sometimes went back to change things or add a couple of details. He checked the clock and saw it was well past 2. Ed smiled to himself as he made his way up to his bedroom. Al was smart not to call him for dinner.<br>The next morning Ed was woken up by Al.  
>"You slept in! Get up!" Al exclaimed hurrying out of the room. His mouth had been filled with a toothbrush. Ed sat up rubbing his eyes, the light irritating them way too much. He yawned obnoctiously before grabbing his crutches and getting up. He sighed at the pain in his leg, he had almost forgot it was hurting. Almost. He slipped into the bathroom and saw his hair looked like a birds nest. He stuck a tooth brush in his mouth and lazily scraped yesterdays lunch of his teeth. Once his face looked more lively he went to get dressed. Al pounded on the door again telling him to hurry it up.<br>Ed yawned as he slipped into cargo shorts, it felt hot out lately. He placed a white tank top over his head and looked around for a hair tye. He groaned seeing he couldn't find one. He limped down to the kitchen in need of a cup of coffee which Al had greatfully made. Ed gulped it down burning his tongue. He ignored his younger brother when he told him to eat something. He forgot he left the folder with the picture upstairs. He wanted to hand it in today so he wouldn't have to worry about losing it or wrecking it. Al scolded him and ran up the stairs saying how it'd take another hour for Ed to go back up and down the stairs so he went and got it.  
>Russell picked them up and drove like a mad man to the school. When the car came to a stop Ed let out a breath. He slipped out of the pick up truck and the three hurried down the emptying halls. The bell just rang as they walked in.<br>"Hey, Al?" Ed asked as they sat down.  
>"Mhmm" Al asked.<br>"You said it was my fault that we were late, yet you were just brushing your teeth when you woke me up..." Ed trailed off amused at his brothers choking noice.  
>"What no! I expected you to be up!" he exclaimed quietly, remembring he had blamed Ed in the car.<br>"mhmm, I think you had a late night with Winry," Ed mused. Al turned beat red and Ed smirked, he had him.  
>"Whatever," he huffed. He turned his attetnion to the school announments and ignored Russells snickers. Ed stole a rubber band from Als bag and tied his hair back. He looked at the folder on his desk. The manilla folder that held the picture was a bit too small, the edges of the drawing hung out of it.<br>The announcments faded away as Ed placed his head down on his arms. He yawned again and closed his eyes. Right before he fell asleep Al slapped him in the arm and he bolted up straight.  
>"Ed, were you sleeping?" Al asked.<br>"I would have been but you hit me," Ed complained.  
>"Edward come here for a second," Roy called. Ed blinked and got up and walked toward him, his heart rate spiking up to high for comfort. He stood infront of Roy's desk and looked at the papers, finding them more interesting than Roy himself.<br>"Do you mind, coming down at lunch, there are a few things I need to discuss with you about your, um test" Roy said. His fingers were laced together his eyes looking at the same papers as Edward.  
>"I guess, sure," Ed shrugged. The bell rang. Ed turned around and Al tossed him his bag which he caught. They students hurried from the classroom. The day passed unusually quick. Ed was shaking the period before lunch. He knew Roy had read the letter, that much was obvious. He walked down the hallway and was a couple doors down when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see a man with blonde wispy hair. He had green eyes and and oddly familiar face. Ed said sorry and hurried around him trying to think of who he was. He knocked on the Roys door and his deep voice answered.<br>"Come in."  
>He made his way into the room and saw Roy by the window.<br>"Um hey," Ed said quietly. Roy turned around and looked at Ed with a soothing smile. He took Eds bag from him and placed it on a desk. Ed sat down at a desk Roy beside him.  
>"So I read your letter," Roy mentioned slowly.<br>"Well thats what I sorta wrote it for," Ed said nervously, his laugh was choked.  
>"I um, well there was, huh this is harder than I thought," he growled. Ed looked at Roy from behind his bangs. Roy was nervous too, the man he was having panic attacks over was stressed about all of this too. Ed smiled and poked Roys arm childishly.<br>"Look, I'm sorry-"  
>"Your sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry! I acted like an ass!" Roy snapped. Ed blinked and than sighed. This really wasn't getting anywhere.<br>"We both did, I mean, we didn't know enough about each other to start acusing things of one another."  
>Roy looked up at that and smiled softly. Ed was willing to forgive this, this screw up he had made.<br>"I just, Roy I really need to know, why did you... kiss me?" Ed asked. Roy saw he was figeting in his spot. Roy laughed a little bit which made Ed glare at him.  
>"What? Why are you laughing?" Ed snapped. Roy quieted him self and leaned back in his chair.<br>"Have you ever been in love, Edward?"  
>Ed was alarmed by the question, but he shook his head none the less.<br>"I thought so," Roy mused.  
>"Bastard... What do you mean?" Ed gave up asking cuiously.<br>"Hmm this is most interesting, Edward Elric doesn't know the answer?" Roy teased. His arm was going ot have a bruise later.  
>"I ask you because, well, remember how you said I tease you? " Roy asked flicking a peice of Eds hair.<br>"Y-yea," he stuttered.  
>"It goes all the way back to elemntray school. Did you parents ever tell you a person who teases you really likes you?" he asked. Ed blinked and than gasped.<br>"Wait... How could, no no! How is it you... Like me? Me?" Ed asked alarmed. Roy was amsued at the little show Ed put on. He had even stood up in his exclamation. Roy followed in presuit and watched Ed settle down.  
>"Yes, Edward, I do, and It's probably wrong that I do, But I can't help it," Roy sighed a bit annoyed. Ed pouted and Roy just laughed to himself.<br>"So, thats love than? Teasing and talking?" Ed asked innocently. A minute passed before Roy took Eds hand.  
>"Holding hands, laughing, enjoying one anothers company," Roy paused for a moment. He leaned over placing a soft kiss on Edwards cheek. A lovely pink shade swept across Eds face.<br>"Kissing and teasing, but yes especially talking, like we're doing now," Roy said grinning.  
>Ed looked at their hands clasped together, he smiled and squeazed his fist a little bit before looking up at Roy.<br>"Can I ask a question?" Ed asked quickly. Roy nodded and Ed gripped Roys hand tighter fearing Roy would pull away.  
>"Why me though? There are so many others in the school, or even people your age! It just doesn't make sense..." Ed trailed off.<br>Roy pulled Ed in causing Eds head to bump into his chest.  
>"Ed I told you the first time you came to my room for lunch that I invited you because you were interesting. " Roy reminded. Ed nodded not looking up from Roys toned chest.<br>"Your eyes were one of the major reasons. They were so alarming and cold, I was just overwhelmed at first. I guess I just wanted to see what made them like that... You seemed so innocent, but you have the mind of a genius, and I wanted to figure _ you_ out."  
>Ed looked up at Roys whispered words. When Ed thought he'd stop speaking, he'd speed up right again and continue, he really did know how to keep ones attetnion.<br>"Thats, thank you, Roy really I mean it," Ed mumbled, he was muffled in Roys chest.  
>"Now Ed look at me," Roy ordered. Ed looked up and found Roys lips pressed against his own. This time Ed wrapped his arms around Roys neck pushing foward as Roy tugged Eds small waist towards his. When the need for air came to them both Roy pulled away with a grin, Ed panted slightly.<br>"I'm not gay though."  
>An both men found themselves laughing, literally till they began to cry. Once it died down Roy looked at Ed. He was flushed and tears were running down his face. Roy gasped and hurried over to his desk. Ed blinked and followed despite his confusion.<br>Roy held up a peice of paper, Edward crying with a confused pout drawn on it and held it next to the actual Edward with a pout.  
>"Oh thank god it was nothing bad," Roy said pulling Ed foward into a hug. Ed blinked looking down at the picture.<br>"Wait you had a precgonigiton?" he asked alarmed.  
>"yea."<br>"You said they stopped a year ago," Ed said. The bell rang and Ed cursed. Roy smiled and kissed Eds lips quickly.  
>"I'll explain later, oh an check the back of your test today eigth period,Roy ordered. Ed nodded and stumbled over to his bag and crutches. He really needed to get off his leg. He waved as he left Roys class room. Roy sighed sitting down at his desk. He smiled happily to himself while putting away the picture of Edward.<br>"Oh Ms Hawkeye!" Ed exclaimed seeing her down the hall. She was talking to the man Ed had bumped into.  
>"Edward, " she asked alarmed. She saw his eyes were red and his face was flushed.<br>"I finished that picture for the competition, here I gotta go bye" he said handing her the folder. Ed took a good look at the man before hurrying away on crutches.  
>"Is that Edward Elric?" the man asked.<br>"yes, he's an excellent student really," Riza thought while gripping the folder carefully. She coudnt wait to see what he had drawn.  
>Ed sat in english listening to the teachers lesson plan for the after noon.<br>Ed was wondering if that encounter with Roy meant they were a couple now. He assumed it did and that made him smile.  
>"Whatcha all smiley about?" Russell asked poking Ed. Ed shrugged and began taking notes like they were suppose to be doing.<br>"... and thats that. So for now, you all to write a short fictional story. It has to have a twist in he middle. You have 10 minutes, go!" She exclaimed. Immeidatly pens and pencils were moving across the pages of notebooks.  
>Ed smiled deciding to write the stories ending first and than have it end with the beginning. There was the twist right there now all he needed was a name for his characters. He decided on Steven and Leo, they sounded normal enough.<br>English passed and than he had Science, or Alchemy. He caught up with Al and the three friends, including Russell had walked into the class room. They sat down at their desks and Ed stole a glance at Roy who was working on a paper at his desk.  
>He handed tests back and Ed flipped it over casually seeing a cellphone number written there. He smirked and placed the test in a folder. The class passed slowly, and Ed was perfecly ok with that. He kept going off in day dreams but that was ok because he was just tired. The bell rang and Al told Ed he had to get home and Ed nodded with a small grin. Once the class was empty Ed stood there with Roy.<br>"Cell Phone number really?" Ed asked teasingly.  
>Roy just grinned ad ruffled Eds hair.<br>"Come here," Roy ushered. Ed came around the othe side of the desk and ROy tugged him into his lap. He placed a gentle kiss on Eds cheek.  
>"We shouldn't do this here, someone could see us, though" Ed struggled, as Roy kissed his face with more feather light kisses.<br>"You're right," Roy sighed. He smiled at the boys pink cheeks, his ears even turned red, how cute!  
>Ed got up and Roy sighed again.<br>"I should get going though, I guess see you tomorrow," Ed said adorably. Roy got up and quickly placed a kiss on the teens lips leaving the boy stuttering as he walked out of the room. Roy just chuckled and sat back down at his desk. Ed turned the corner and again ran into someone. It was the same man.  
>"Oh uh sorry," Ed said looking at him. His crutches had made a loud clanking noice as they hit the ground. The man offered a hand but Ed ignored it.<br>"Ed, I've heard about you, even more popular than you were when I taught here. " he said crossing his arms. Ed blinked saing at his face, where was it familiar from?  
>"You've gotten quite comfortable with that Mustang guy, " he said kneeling down. He touched Ed's cheek and Ed slapped the hand away.<br>"Stop it," Ed warned. He was aware now, of who this man was.  
>" Well, you can't beat me up now that you've got a broken leg," he tsked. Ed hated his voice. He pushed away but his back met lockers. The man came closer, and Ed couldn't scream. He began banging on the lockers with his automail fist. The loud clinging ran down the halls. He just kept banging on the locker with his fist. The man came closer and grabbed his arm and Ed popped him in the face with his other fist. The man aided his face and Ed bega really slamming his fist into the lockers. The man stood up lookig down at Edward who was hitting the lockers.<br>"You better not have broken my nose for a second time," He warned. He pulled Edward to his feet and pressed a hand to his neck. Ed pushed at his chest trying to get away.  
>BANG.<br>Mr Gordans head collided with lockers, a pale hand letting go of his blonde hair. The man fell to the ground gripping his face. Ed watched him tumble to the floor and than his head snapped up to see Roy there, anger laced across his features and worry in his eyes.  
>"Ed," he said quietly.<br>"Edward!" a voice called. Ed watched everything fade away, blackness taking over the scene.  
>"Ed, get up!" the same voice called.<br>Eds eyes popped open and saw black eyes and hair hanging over him.  
>"Roy?" he asked.<br>"Come on get up, we've gotta be at the wedding in like 20 minutes," Roy reminded. Ed blinked sitting up slowly.  
>"Wedding?" he asked confused.<br>"yes! Al and Winry's remember? " Roy asked pulling Ed out of the sheets of the bed they shared.  
>Ed was staring at Roy and thats when Roy smiled concerned for Ed.<br>"Love, whas up? You look confused," he said eyes narrowing.  
>Ed blinked looking around the room and tha relaxed a small chuckle escaping his lips.<br>"Remember when you hit that teacher when I was in Highschool?" Ed asked. Roy laughed shortly and nodded.  
>"Yea, I had to pay 500 hundred bucks to get out of jail and got fired," Roy snorted walking over to the closet. Ed yawned stretching and blinked rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Roy was already dressed in the suit, Ed was best man for Al.<br>"Why so sentimental all of a sudden?" Roy asked seeing Ed staring at a picture on the wall.  
>It was the competetion picture. It was a man chained to a wall, a thick chain around his ankle. He held a tool of some sort breaking the wall down that he was attatched too. His clothes wore torn and dirty. It seemed that he was in an alley way infact someone was off in the distance but it was just a black sillhoutte. <strong>(Sp? LOL)<br>**"You should have won that," Roy said, he wrapped his arms around Eds waist. Ed smiled and kissed Roys cheek. Once the two men were completly dressed they got in the car and began to drive to the church.  
>Ed looked out the window as trees passed by, and smiled softly. Birds were chasing each other in cirlces and loops. When the car stopped at the light the birds were resting on a stop sign right outside Eds window. He rolled down the window and sighed. Roy smiled at Eds words to the birds.<br>"Well, its seems you've found your love and I've found mine." 

**AN: Well Its done. LOL over! I guess I liked the way it ended. I wasn't sure at first how I was gonna end it but thats how I did it. Sorry for grammar and spelling as I was tired to due certain reasons.  
>BTW fan girls Ed caught the flowers winry tossed at the wedding. WINK WINK<br>So maybe theres a wedding for Roy and Ed in the future. : )**

** Thanks so much for reading my story and I really appreciate the reviews and kind things you've said about both the story and my writing skills. Once again thanks for reading the story! I hope this was long enough and satisfied you hungry fan girls! FARE WELL! CIAO! HASTA LUEGO! **


	15. AUTHOR NOTE! OMG A PROLOUGE?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Mwahahahahahaha! Guess what guys? I decided to write a small prologue! Yaaayyy! It'll be up later tonight, just gotta do my hair for school and then it'll be up.**

** I was deciding whether or not I should write it, but I did so I'm gonna post it. It's just like after thoughts. It isn't in anybody's POV but mine. SO GET PSYCHED! Lol I waana reach 50 reviews I'm stuck on holy roman empire 48. It's my best story but I want to reach that 50 mark. it'll make me feel proud… yea soo please checkup this bad boy in like two hours. =] or tomorrow what ever works. =] Somone told me I should write a wedding for the to so….. well yea you'll see. Ya gotta read ;)**


	16. The after thoughts

A wedding… Ed just couldn't envision it. Things had been rocky the past couple of years after he had gotten out of High school. One of the major things he had to get done was telling Al he was bisexual or gay because he was going out with Roy. That was a joy. Al had nearly passed out thinking that his own brother was bisexual. (He refused to say gay because Edward just couldn't be!) As he put it. Ed was lucky Al accepted it and didn't mind it either. Of course Al sort of knew when this whole situation started that Edward could be bisexual, but he just never imagined Ed himself saying he was gay.

After they had gotten through that, Edward had to start college. Roy needed a job in order to keep his bills in check. That took a few months to sort out. Ed had gotten into a college with ease; many had offered him scholar ships for running and art. He chose the one closest to Roy's new job. Roy was a professor again, this time at a college. It had been rather hard for Roy to find a job with his profession because they were afraid he was a thug willing to hit any teacher that annoyed him.

Like in in every relationship, you get into an argument over trust issues. Edward was afraid that Roy would fall in love with his older college students, and Roy was afraid of the opposite. There were very high risks of Ed falling in love with someone his age. Once that was resolved they began their next big adventure over the summer of Ed's second year in college.

Edward moved in with Roy. They now were sleeping in the same bed and- oh! I forgot to mention the first time they had sex! It was the cutest thing you could imagine. Roy had made sure to make it a night Edward would never forget! He set up a cute little dinner for his blonde. He pushed away all of the dining room furniture and set down a blanket and they had a picnic in the living room in front of a warm fire. It was the winter time so they couldn't go anywhere because the streets were icy.

When they were finished, they laid on the blankets and pillows and talked. Laughing at silly things and just smiling at each other. It started with a kiss and the removal of clothes but I can't get too graphic because this is still rated T. Let's just say Roy thought Edward would never turn back to his original color. He was so nervous and embarrassed being a virgin and all.

The next day Ed's back was sore and it was also the day Al and Winry had come to see their new apartment. Al had a feeling he knew why Ed was moving funny, but Winry still hadn't figured it out. Al ended up whispering it in her ear. Her face was priceless.

Then there was the day Roy had asked Ed to marry him. Let's listen in on that now.

"Ed?" Roy's voice asked over the phone.

"Yep? What is it, I'm busy," Ed muttered.

"Doing what?" Roy snorted.

"Sleeping."

"Lazy ass."

"What do you want?"

Roy's end of the phone had been quiet and Edward wondered if the man just pranked him. Ed growled but Roy spoke.

"I've got something for you to do for me."

"Bye Roy…"

"No! Wait, it's not hard! Please listen for a minute."

"You've got one minute."

Roy let out a breath and Edward was sitting up now in the bed sheets they shared. He yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes listening to silence as Roy's minute waned away.

"I need you to go down stairs and go to the coffee pot. I think I might've left my wallet there."

"Idiot, how do you forget something like that? Skip lunch and lemme sleep!" Ed moaned.

"Just please, for me Ed?"

"Ugh! Don't pull that crap! FINE!"

"Thanks love," Roy sighed.

Edward scampered down to the kitchen and saw no wallet but a blue post-it note stuck to the coffee mug.

"There's not wallet, but there is a note…" Ed trailed off.

"What's it say?"

"Will you marry me?"

After the words left Edward's mouth only did his tired brain realize what he had just said.

"Why Edward? I would love to! I say yes!" Roy cried dramatically into the phone.

"You ass!" Ed shrieked hanging up the phone.

He stared frustrated at the note and crumpled it in a ball and held it in his fist and sat down at the table. He let the note drop out of his hand and let himself relax before he broke the windows in the apartment like last time he got pissed.

Roy was always pulling stupid pranks, so Edward was confused. Was that a joke? Or did the man want to marry him? Ed un-crumpled the note and stared at the curvy script that was Roy's hand writing.

_Will you marry me?_

Ed got up the force almost knocking the table chair backwards. He went into the living room and saw another note on the table. He hurried over to it and read it only to find it read the same thing.

The phone rang again and he walked back into the kitchen and answered again.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

Roy was on the other end.

"Who else would it be?" Ed asked slowly.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What now?"

"Well I forgot to get the mail, so I was wondering if you could get it. There could be a post card from Al and Winry," Roy murmured the last part.

"I, sure I guess," Ed sighed slipping into boots. The man was and idiot. He was also almost impossible to say no to. He slipped into a jacket that was Roy's and opened the front door.

There on one knee was Roy Mustang with a cell phone raised to his ear, a big soft grin plastered on his face. Ed blinked lowering the phone slowly and pressed the off button.

"Edward Aaron Elric, I could ask you a billion times to marry me, though so far I believe I've only asked once. I'm hoping the thoughts in your head all revolved around yes. So here I am, skipping work and ruining your beauty sleep to ask you the big question. Do you Edward Elric, want to marry me, Roy Mustang?"

Edward blinked, in fact he blinked rapidly in fear if he stopped, tears would spill over. He licked his lips, his fists tightening and releasing. Roy pulled out a small gold band that had a silver strip in the middle. Edward couldn't find his voice. This was happening, it was real. It wasn't some crazy dream or insane vision. Roy Mustang, his lover and love of his life was down on one knee asking him to spend the rest of his life with him.

"I - yes. Yes!" Ed blurted realizing he wanted it so bad. Roy smiled taking Edwards hand and slipping the ring on to the slim finger. He hopped up and hugged him tightly.

"You're forever mine," Roy whispered in a warning tone. Edward smile pulling away but still wrapped in Roy's arms.

"Please, and you think I'm worried?" Ed snorted kissing his cheek.

Roy leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips Ed smiling into it.

"You're a sneaky bastard, you know that right?" Ed murmured against Roy's chest. Roy simply chuckled. So now, when Roy decided to make lunch for them, Ed lay in bed thinking.

A wedding he couldn't envision it.

The day of the wedding he still couldn't believe it. Roy had tried to make Ed wear a dress but he got punched for that suggestion. Instead, Edward wore a white tuxedo, his hair was down and a white flower tucked behind his ear.

"You're trying to make me look like a girl," Ed growled at Winry who was fixing the bouquet. She hit him on the head but just continued to work.

Al walked in and blinked seeing his brother. When Winry wasn't looking he snatched the flower out of his ear. Ed mouthed the words 'thank you' to him and smiled.

"Ok here, who's walking you down again?" Winry asked.

"Hughes said so, I think," Ed said thinking for a moment. There was a knock on the door and when they opened it flashes and clicks began.

"Yep, Hughes," Ed chuckled in assurance.

Edward hooked arms with Hughes at the end of the isle and his ex-coach whom he had stayed close with winked at him.

"Never thought Roy would pick someone like you, but I'm glad it worked," Hughes whispered as the doors opened up. It was a small wedding party, and the Pastor marrying the two was an old friend of Roy's so he didn't mind. It's not like they couldn't get married anyway, there was no law saying they couldn't.

"I'm nervous," Ed said quietly as the music started playing.

"Steady and grace keep a good pace," Hughes murmured as they began to walk.

"This isn't track," Ed reminded annoyed.

Hughes simply chuckled and they made their way down. Roy stood there, his hair slicked back showing of his deep blue eyes. He had on a smile and was dressed in a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie and shirt.

Hughes let go of Edward and Ed walked up beside Roy and gave him a smile.

The pastor began his speech about love and trust and to forever and always hold and care for one another. He even made a joke about getting pregnant, because that couldn't happen. (NO MPREGS HERE! SORRY FOLKS!)

"Do you Roy Mustang take Edward Elric to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Roy said softly squeezing Ed's hand gently.

"An do you Edward Elric to take Roy Mustang, to be your lawfully wedded husband to hold and to care for in times of need?"

"Yes, I do," Ed grinned.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband and… Husband! You may now kiss the groom," He smiled laughing. A few chuckles were heard. Roy pulled Edward in wrapping his arms around Edward's waist and kissed him fully on the lips. Ed smiled into the kiss, listening to people clap and cheer. Some even whistled.

Roy pulled away and kissed Edwards cheek and smiled.

"Forever, you're sure?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"You may be a pain in my ass sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Roy sighed laughing gently.

"I love you," Edward said softly. It had been the first time he had said it.

"And I love you too," Roy said hugging him. Edward smiled like a mad man and laughed happily.

Should I explain the honey moon? Well alright, I guess it's a no because like I said, T rated fic. here. ;) And that's practically ALL they did.

"Congratulations!" Al exclaimed hugging his brother. Ed smiled into his shoulder and hugged back. Winry hugged him next while Al spoke to Roy.

"You better take good care of him. We don't have an over protective parent to yell at you so it's gonna be me. Love him and don't hurt him," Al warned with a small smirk. Roy nodded with his own perfectly drawn smirk.

"I will. I promise."

**AN: ITS DONE! Yep, I could've added more but I'm coming down with a cold and I got a lotta homework. Bleh. Not wanting to di it perhaps I'll write a bit more in this authors note. I hope you liked it and please review! I want to say thank you for all of the encouragement and positive comments I got. They really kept me going! (This probably would've never gotten done without you guys ;) ) So please review and tell me what you think. This was my first wedding scene so I made up my own words not wanting to look up the actual ones… but hey, it's ight'! THAHNKYOU AND FAREWELL. CHECK OUT MY OTHERS STORIES. (which have many mistakes just warning) BUT CHECK IT ANYWAY AND READ SOME STORIES. PREFERABLY NEWER ONES BECAUSE THEY HAVE BETTER GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!**

**~ edluver123**


End file.
